Before the Storm
by captainstark
Summary: Miley was chosen for the part of Ronnie in The Last Song. What if her worst enemies were her co-stars especially the love interest? How will she deal with the drama that's going to happen? -Niley- Rated M for language.
1. Meet the Characters

**Meet the Characters :)**

Miley Stewart: Teen pop-sensation with her hit TV show, Hannah Montana. She has been on tour which is the Best of Both Worlds Tour with the Gray Brothers as the extra act. She dated Nick Gray but then he ended it after 2 years. Since Nick got over their breakup so quickly, she hated the Gray Brothers with a lot of reasons that no one except her close friends know about. Her current best friend is Taylor. She auditions for a part in the movie, The Last Song.** A/N: In this story, The Last Song hasn't been made and there are changes to a few characters.**

Nick Gray: The youngest member of the band the Gray Brothers. He's hot and current to all female teens. His current status is in a shaky relationship with the Disney girl, Selena Russo. He wants to break up with her but doesn't have the guts. He's also friends with Demi Monroe along with his brothers. Nick, as always, was known as a heart-breaker. He also auditions for a part in the movie.

Selena Russo: Also known as the meanest bitch in Disney, well to her friends who have gotten to know her the best. Unlike her fans, who were all oblivious to her mean girl attitude. She still thinks that Disney is some sort of high school with different groups of people, low ones and high ones. She's happy that she's dating one of the hottest stars ever, which is Nick Gray. Her best friend is Demi Monroe who's always by her side, well until this story. Selena is soon to be releasing her second album. This brunette despises Miley. Also auditions for the movie.

Demi Torress: The best friend of Selena is who she is known to be. But deep inside, she actually hates Selena's attitude since she got famous in Disney, for her best friend was no longer the same person but a bitch. She's sweet and actually likes Miley and Taylor. Even though the press thinks that it's all Selena and Demi vs. Miley and Taylor, Demi thinks that they're actually kind people. She, along with her friend, auditions for The Last Song.

**Extras**:

Joe Gray: He's secretly in love with his best friend, Demi Monroe. Though he keeps denying the fact that he likes her, he has secret talks with Kevin to how to win Demi's heart. Joe never knew the reason why Miley hated him, Miley was like a little sister to him. Selena, on the other hand, wasn't approved by any member of the Gray family as Nick's girlfriend. He doesn't take part in the movie.

Kevin Gray: Since wearing that 'Team Demi and Selena' tee shirt, he was also hated by Miley Stewart just like his brothers. He's already married to Danielle. He's also the same as Joe who doesn't take a part in the movie.

Nicole, Laura and Kenny: The judges of the audition who picks who's who for the movie.

Tish Stewart: the mother of the one and only, Miley Stewart.

&&The rest of TLS cast.

**This is just an intro for the story. It's gonna be called Before the Storm. I know the characters all pretty much look the same to other stories. But the plot's maybe different. :) This is really boring for the characters but I still hope you guys will read and review :) Thanks!**

**A/N: I'll be changing a few names but it'll be easy to figure out since it's only a few letters for TLS cast.**


	2. The Audition

**Okay, short author's note. This is like my very first story that I uploaded here. I really hope to get reviews for this, I would love to hear what you think of my story :) please leave some feedback and just enjoy**

Before the Storm; Chapter 1: The Audition

Miley stepped into the air-conditioned room, feeling the cold wind blow against her face. "I'm here to audition."

Three people were sitting behind a white table, they looked friendly but at the same time with serious expressions. "Come on in, sweetie." a woman with blonde hair smiled, her voice had a tad of southern accent. Miley walked closer and feeling nervous to face the judges. "So what part do you want to audition for?" the blonde stared at her clipboard before moving her gaze towards the brunette in front of her.

"I'm auditioning for the role of Ronnie Miller." Miley answered confidently with a smile, even though her heart's thumping hard, it almost popped out of her chest.

"Good then." the woman grinned. "I'm Nicole. This is Kenny. You probably know him from your Best of Both Worlds tour." Nicole motioned to the man next to her. Miley recognized him for he was the choreographer for her last tour. "And to the very right is Laura." the black haired woman on the end waved slightly. "Now that we know each other, go on and start, dear. The script's been given to you right? By your manager?"

"Yeah," Miley answered. She began to read a few lines that she had memorized from the day before and the judges looked impressed. "So...what do you think?"

"That was really good, I have to admit." Laura started. "You surprise me, I thought you were just some Disney star. You have a talent, Ms. Stewart."

Kenny was smiling big and he complimented, "You did a wonderful job as usual, Miley. We'll surely keep in touch with you." Nicole was just clapping with a bright look, obviously happy by Miley's audition. "Thank you for your time, we'll call you as soon as possible." He moved his hand towards the door, signaling Miley that it was over. Miley nodded and said a quick thanks before leaving the room.

She headed down the hallway with a big grin on her face. But it faded as fast as it came. Miley tried to ignore the brunette that was passing her but it was clear that she 'accidentally' bumped into her. She fell back onto the cold ground and shivered as she reached it. "Ouch..." she groaned while trying to steady herself onto her feet again. "What'ya do that for?"

"Oopsies, guess I must've slipped." Selena smirked, placing a hand lightly above her fully glossed lips.

"Yeah, I'll give you a slip." Miley glared and pushed the girl in front of her slightly, making her stumble back but managed to keep her balance.

"Oh shut up, Miley. You know you're just jealous me 'cause I have everything that you don't." an evil smile faded onto her lips.

This time, Miley got even more furious. "Please! Jealous of you?" she scoffed.

"Yep, you know that I have the best of friends and especially my **boyfriend**." the black haired girl knew it was Miley's weak spot.

"Shut the hell up, Selena. You're nothing but a fake and flaky girl who only uses them for fame." Miley crossed her arms on her chest tightly, holding back her urge to punch Selena right there.

Selena snorted, "You're calling me a fake? The only fake I sea is the girl here in front of me. Nothing's more unreal than you, Miley, it's obvious."

"You have no one who supports you. No one loves you!" Miley retored back.

"Oh yeah? What about Demi? The Grays! And..." Selena paused and saw the stunned look appear on Miley's features. "Nicky dearest. Don't forget all your fans who abandoned you for me. Well no time for me to waste it on you. Ta-ta loser." she waved before skipping off towards the room that Miley was recently in.

"UGH!" Miley yelled to no one in particular, just the thin air that was heating up. She ignored the argument that she had just been in. Pushing through the glass doors, the Californian air immediately hit her as she started heading towards her car. She drove towards the safety of her own home while thinking that it was probably the end of drama for now, or so she thought. Miley eased her way into her garage and switched off the engine. She clicked open the door and was instantly hugged and jumped by a super hyper curly blonde. "Miley!" she squealed.

"Taylor!" Miley replied in the same tone followed by a round of giggles.

"So..." Taylor paused. "How'd the audition go? Did you make it? What did the judges think? When will you begin filming? Oooh, can I come along?"

The blonde flooded her with questions which made Miley back away, afraid. "Uh...it went good actually. I did my lines and the judges liked me. I hope they pick me, that would be a big honor, especially that The Last Song is written by my favorite author! They said that they were gonna get back to me."

"That's great news! You'll definitely get the part, Mi Mi." she grinned widely at Miley.

The brunette just laughed, "Thanks for the support, Tay Tay. But there are much more girls that are way prettier and more talented than I am." Miley rolled her eyes, thinking about the fight before.

Taylor, who noticed it, perked up at that, "Okay, what happened? Spill!"

"I bumped into the wicked witch of the west." Miley answered simply but Taylor's eyes grew bigger.

"No way!" she jumped up. "Selena? Okay what did that bitch do? I swear I'm gonna kill her the next time I see her. Wait till I get my hands on that little-"

"Whoa, slow down there, cowgirl. It ain't that bad, we just had a talk fight. No biggy." Miley calmed down the woman in front of her and shrugged the thought off.

"But what did she do?" Taylor frowned while asking.

"We just fought a little but seriously it isn't that bad. No scratches or black eyes." the azure eyed beauty smiled.

"Very well. Now, let's go shall we?" the duo linked arms before exiting the room and up to Miley's.

-BeforeTheStorm-

The two girls were sitting on the couch with two pairs blue eyes glued to the television. "And so that brings us to the end of this morning's news." the show turned into some commercials.

"That was some hard-core news." Miley's mouth gaped at what she had just previewed. Taylor's did too.

Their thoughts were teared away when Tish, Miley's mom, went into the room and stated, "Miley, call for you. It's from Nicole."

"Really?" her head whipped towards the side, her attention focused on that now. "I'll be right back, Tay. Nicole's one of the judges from the audition!" she jumped off her seat and stalked off into the hallway and picked up the phone. "Hello, Miley speaking."

"Miley, it's Nicole." a woman's voice was heard from the other line. "We're here to tell you that you've got the part! You've been officially chosen for the part of Ronnie Miller!"

The brunette hopped up and down, "Oh my gosh! Seriously? This is awesome news!"

Nicole giggled at Miley's reply. "Great. I'll see you later at 12 to have a meeting, all casts. Please meet at the building yesterday. Do not be late, cause I won't be repeating any information I'm giving."

"I won't. I'll get ready right now. Thanks, Nicole. See ya later." Miley set the phone down again after hanging up. "Woo hoo!" she screamed as it echoed throughout the house. Taylor, who heard it, ran out of the living room, alarmed.

"What? Where's the fire?" she yelled, holding up the TV remote.

Miley fell onto the floor laughing as how Taylor wanted to attack using a TV remote. "No fire, Tay." she giggled as she got back onto her two feet and dusted the dirt of her jeans. "I got chosen for the part of Ronnie!" Miley squealed.

Taylor's eyes widened and she quickly jumped on Miley, "Oh my gosh! That's awesome news, Miles!"

**Whee first chapter x3 I'm so happy I finally uploaded this. I've written more than this but this is just for the first chapter. I hope I get reviews for this :) please promote me to your friends and everyone :D I would love to hear what they think. First chapters are always sucky and so is this one. Should I continue on this? :3 review please xD**


	3. Cast Meeting

**Okay here's the second chapter :) I hope to get more reviews on this one, pretty please with a cherry on top?**

"I have a cast meeting at 12. Do you wanna come along? My mom's out and I don't feel good going alone." Miley pouted slightly as she asked Taylor with a hopeful look.

"Sure! It'll be good." Taylor grinned cheekily. "They usually have some cookies for free during meetings like that."

"Now, you," Miley pointed at the curly. "Have to help me pick out something to wear. I have to make a good first impression on the rest of the cast." she dragged her best friend up the stairs and into her pink bedroom. Miley dug through her shoe pile while Taylor searched in her walk-in closet.

After a while of looking, the two met up again. "Aha!" Miley smiled as she held up and showed the blonde a pair of white open-toed heels.

"You totally read my mind. See!" Taylor set a flowy white sundress on top of her bed. Her fingers grazed over the smooth fabric and agreed with it. She quickly stripped her clothes off and switched into the clothing in the bathroom then stepped out for Taylor to see. "Now time for make up." Taylor smiled evily as she took out Miley's makeup purse and seized a few items such as lipstick, blush on and mascara. Miley settled herself on the chair in front of the vanity. Taylor assisted her in applying the things onto Miley's features. The brunette ran the pink lipstick over her plump lips. While Taylor added the mascara carefully onto her lashes. Finally, the blush on was powdered lightly on Miley's cheeks to give her a not-so-pale look.

Miley eyed herself in the mirror, "Not bad. Thanks so much, Tay." she grinned with a giddy feeling.

"No problem. You look drop dead gorgeous." Taylor winked as she stuffed all the items back into the bag and placed it on the table. "I didn't mean for you to drop dead of course." she held her hands up in front of her chest.

"S'kay. Now time for you." Miley held one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the curly blonde. "I think I have the perfect yellow long shirt for you. It'll look great with black leggings." the brown haired beauty took out the apparel from her closet and showed it to Taylor who's eyes sparkled with glee. "Well?"

"Are you kidding me? This is so cute." Taylor cooed as she snatched them from Miley as she pushed it against her body and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Can I borrow it for today? Just for today." Taylor gave her a puppy dog look which Miley could never reject.

"Sure." the blue-eyed smiley giggled. "Go ahead."

Taylor immediately got changed and walked out, "Whaddya think?"

She looked absolutely beautiful, "You're stunning, Tay Tay!" once they got all their make up done, it was almost 12. "Shit, gotta hurry to the studio, pronto!" Miley grabbed her car keys and threw it over to her friend. She rushed around the area, grasping onto her things and stuffed them into her bag. They made their way towards the same building Miley was in yesterday. The brunette looked at the writing on the doors as she passed them. When she found the right door, Miley turned the knob and swung it open.

Her jaw dropped, almost hitting the ground, as she saw who was in there. Taylor who just went in had the same reaction. Miley thought, _no, they can't be my co-stars..can they?_ All her enemies, The Gray Brothers, Selena and Demi. "W-What are you guys doing here? Are you guys chosen for the casts?"

"I should be asking you that." Selena replied in an icy tone.

Miley smirked, "You're not a member of this movie are you? I heard you auditioned for Ronnie Miller, well fortunately, I got the part."

Nick's eyes widened, "Wait, you're starring as Ronnie?"

"Keep out of this, Gray. I'm insulting your girlfriend here." Miley glared towards the curly haired dude and he stayed silent after that.

"Shut up, Stewart. At least my best friend and **boyfriend **got chosen for a part." the black haired woman emphasized on the 'boyfriend' word to tick Miley off.

"Keep that yap of your shut, Russo. It's either that or I can get a duct tape to force it close. You pick." Miley said in a serious tone which made the brunette scared and she quieted down.

"Hey guys!" a cheery voice greeted them and they forwarded their gaze towards the door which revealed Nicole. Behind her stood Kenny and Laura. Nicole got started on this, "So thanks for coming. As you all know, you guys have been chosen to play as some of the characters in The Last Song. Congratulations!" The blonde judge clapped her hands, followed by the other two.

"Now some of the other casts couldn't make it and already informed us earlier, but we're just going to go ahead and mention all the people who are going to star in this movie." Kenny explained.

Nicole nodded then switched her glance towards the clipboard in her grip. "Greg Kinnir as Steve Miller also known as Ronnie's father." She started. "Bobby Colemen as Jonah Miller a.k.a. Ronnie's brother. Hallock Bulls as Scott. Kelly Prestine as Kim. Nick Lashway as Marcus. Kate Venom as Susan Blakelee, Will's mom. Nick Searchy as Tom Blakelee, Will's dad. Adam Barn as Teddy. Michael Jamorskey as Lance." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Then Veronica Miller is played by Miley Stewart." She turned to the brunette and smiled, Miley blushed and smiled back. "Blaze is...Demi Torress." Nicole turned towards Demi and gave her a warm smile. "And last but not least, Will Blakelee is Nick Gray." The judge smiled towards Nick.

Miley, who was currently gulping down water, sprayed it all out. "What?" she screamed, causing the others to turn to her. But Will Blakelee is Ronnie's love interest in the story. No way, Nick's playing as her co-star. "B-But, he- he- N-No. Since when- he- wait, what?" she yelled out once again.

"Got a problem with keeping that liquid in your mouth, Miley?" Selena asked making Miley furious.

"Do you have a problem, Ms. Stewart?" Laura inquired the stunned Miley.

She stammered out, "N-No, I just need...I just need some air." she stepped out of the room and felt fresher. He can't be my co-star. No, no, especially if there's a kiss in the movie. No! This can't be happening!

**:) sooo... there ya go the second chapter. Thank you to the username 'hope' for my first review (: it made me very happy to know that someone's reading hahaha :p anyways, how bout 2 reviews for the third chapter? Will Miley accept the offer? Or reject it and move on with another career?**


	4. Fighting isn't Fun

**Wheee :D thanks for the reviews x3 here's the third chapter**

"Please tell me this is a nightmare. No way, my co-star is Nick." Miley groaned to herself. "Maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up, yeah!" she smiled as she squeezed her skin but ended up yelping. "Okay, maybe this isn't a nightmare." she muttered under her breath.

"That hurt didn't it?" a voice behind her startled her, causing her to jump then turn. Miley saw Nick, the last person she wants to see right now. Miley rolled her eyes ignoranty and started walking rapidly towards the door. "Hey! Wait! Why are you leaving?" Nick grabbed her arm gently.

"Cause I can't stand being in the same room as you." she jerked her arm away in utter annoyance.

"C'mon, Mi, it's the past, can't you forgive and forget?" Nick pleaded.

"I can't forgive you just like that, it's much more complicated, Nick." she snapped her fingers. "I'm getting Taylor and leaving." Miley dashed back into the room, getting confused glances from the rest of the cast and the judges, she spoke to Taylor in a hush tone. "Let's get out of here, Tay, I'm not doing this." Miley was about to drag her away when she interrupted.

"Miles, think about it. Are you about to let this oppurtunity go just like that? I mean I know Nick's your ex and your enemies are your co-stars but...this could be a big chance for you! You get the lead role, Miley! Your reputation can boost by a lot. If you won't do this role, Selena's getting that darn good part. And you don't want that do you? Think about your decision wisely, Mi." her best friend advised softly.

Miley thought for a moment and she knew that Taylor was right. This movie is a really big thing. She sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right. I'll stay."

"Now are we all okay?" Nicole asked as she looked through the crowd, most importantly Miley. "Any objections?" Taylor turned to her and she just shook her head. When there was no more bad responses, she continued, "So the draft of the script has been done. But the director and producer still wants to cut out some scenes and lines. We'll be handing out the script around next week." Nicole then grinned at her next sentence, "Oh, and I have great news! We'll be filming in Tybee Island, Georgia! Get ready for a super fun vacation!"

All of the cast cheered at this. "So how long are we going to be there?" Joe asked.

"Around 3 months for filming. You're allowed to bring your friends to tag along but not too much or else it'll distract you guys from filming. I guess for the teen casts, we'll be splitting you guys into two beach houses. Yes, we will be staying in beach houses. It's a beautiful area and I'm sure you'll all love it."

"I hope I get it with you, Nicky." Selena murmured, loud enough for Miley to hear. The brown haired girl wanted to gag at this ungodly sight. Nick had joined the rest of them, unnoticed.

"But we do not except any complaints about the group we're going to divide. Please take what you get. Your friends may stay in the same house. It's pretty big for at least 2 families."

"I have a chance to get it with you, baby." the black haired smirked onto his chest and continued to cuddle with him.

"Anyways, that's all for now, I guess." Nicole stated. "We'll call you soon for more deets. You can enjoy the free refreshments over there. I'll see you all next week." the three judges left, leaving all the teenagers, who had war going on, in the same room.

Selena snuggled her head deeper into Nick's neck. The curly guy clearly looked uncomfortable at this. Miley and Taylor ignored that view beyond them and headed over to the buffet table to grab a few snacks. She inhaled the aroma of the pastries and took a bite out of one, "Mm...delicious."

"Are you sure you want to eat that Miley? I mean, like, you're already fat enough." a snobby tone was heard and the two knew exactly who it was. Selena's skinny figure was standing before them. "That flab you have, it's so visible to everyone."

None of the trio brothers said anything to defend the poor girl. Instead, Demi did. "Selena, stop it."

"What? It's true and you know it." Selena spat coldly at her best friend's comment.

"No, sadly, I don't. Just drop it, Selly, you'll only cause trouble." Demi replied nicely.

"Shut up, Demi. This isn't your fight." Selena scowled at the innocent girl.

Demi was sorry for Miley who had to deal with the bitch queen whom she calls her 'best friend'.

Miley, whose anger kept building up inside of her, finally burst out, "That is it! What is your problem, Russo? I stayed quiet, I don't want any drama from you. But you started this!" Miley's azure orbs fumed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, don't worry. Everything you have, I definitely have it, Stewart. But you don't seem to have what I have." Selena smirked at the last words. Miley knew she meant Nick.

"Oh really? Do you have friends who care about you? Do you have a family who cares? Do you have fame as much as I do? I didn't think so." Miley talked back. She was upset at this, she didn't want to fight but Selena started it.

"Actually, I have all of those. Don't you know, since the Can't Be Tamed music video and your pole dance at the KCA, you're down on the ground, Stewart! I'm at a higher top this time."

"Oh great, you saw my music video. Good to know that my hater actually notices what I do." Miley made a point which made Selena even more furious.

"Please! I just watched it cause my cousin was looking at it and she said that you looked too mature for your age. You look like a slut. A whore. A bitch. Do you need me to mention it all?" Selena hissed back.

This time, Miley really couldn't hold herself back. The brunette pushed the little miss perfect back so hard that she fell onto the couch, hitting her head slightly to the wall. "Shut up, Selena! You're the whore here. You're obviously the attention whore. You only want everyone to look at you."

"At least I'm not the Stewart who no one ever notices." Selena shot back, the fire blazing in her eyes and her face turned tomato red.

"Stop it, Selena!" a deep voice yelled out. The masculine behind her commanded, "Just shut up. We don't want anymore going on now, okay."

Selena was traumatized by how her boyfriend was acting. She returned to her seat and continued to whisper sweet things into Nick's ear, while the boy just squirmed in his seat, annoyed by his girlfriend.

"Let's get out of here, Tay." Miley rolled her eyes at the argument before. They exited the room with a really horrible mood.

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHH, I'm like super happy for 3 reviews xD I know that's not much to awesome writers, but I'm really new and I asked for 2 and you gave me three :) thank you so much. And here's some short replies:**

**blossom 1209: I think I'm gonna change the producer :p I'm gonna make it up I guess, but I don't know yet.**

**Mz Fizzle: You're darn right! :D you, readers are gonna see much more of Selena and Miley arguments since they despise each other ;)**


	5. Hollywood

**OMG! OMG! Thank you for the awesome reviews :)**

"Miley! Taylor!" a voice called out from behind them.

The faced the source of the sound and was stunned to see who it was. "Um, Demi?"

"Uh, yeah...?" she answered but in a question tone.

"What are you doing here?" Miley spat icily towards the brunette. "Aren't you suppose to be with that little perfect queen of yours and those gay brothers?"

Demi stepped back a little, afraid by Miley's hard attitude. "Nah, I'm tired of their talk anyways. All they talk about is work, work, work and work. It's oh-so-boring." she rolled her eyes and giggled a little until she saw their annoyed expressions. "But seriously, I'm not into them so much. Mind if I tag along?" she asked hopefully.

Miley and Taylor stared at each for a moment before nodding in unison as an answer. Demi jumped and hugged the two girls, surprising them by her sweet care. "We're heading to Borders to get a few novels to read for the trip. Well..." Miley paused. "I'm getting novels, Taylor's going to go gaga over cooking books."

Taylor was embarassed and a shade of red crept up upon her cheeks. "Hey, I love cooking!"

"But all you do is look at the pictures!" Miley giggled and Demi laughed along.

The three women linked arms as they wiggled their way out of the building and headed to a big bookstore, Borders. Once they reached, they split up and went to each of their favorite section. Miley went to the romance books, Taylor to the cooking category and Demi went to the magazines section.

They all searched for the books they wanted then Miley met up with Demi. "Hey, got all the mags you want?"

"Yep." Demi popped the 'p' as she flipped through pages of 'M' magazine. She found article and suddenly turned all serious when she read it. "This is such a lie!" she hit the page with the back of her hand.

"Whoa, chill, Dems. What's up?" she asked as she peeked a bit at the page.

Demi rolled her eyes, "Something about Nick and Selena and how they're going strong and bla bla bla. All the stuff they don't know about the couple and faked it all."

"Well, you know, gossip." Miley answered simply and shrugged. "Have you seen Taylor?"

Demi nodded her chin towards the right. Miley swung her body and saw that Taylor was practically drooling over some meal that was posted in the book. The two giggled then joined with Taylor who squealed, causing them both to be shocked. "Oh my goodness, we have to try this recipe!" she pointed at one of the parts of the book."

The duo looked at the page and saw that it was a recipe for a pizza caserole. "Oh, I think I have all of those at my house. Wanna come over? My parents are out and Maddie's gone for her friend's birthday party." The two other girls smiled and agreed to it.

After they had paid for their items, they left the store and went over to the Torress' household. "Now let's get started shall we?" Taylor said as she opened the book to the correct page and placed it on the kitchen table. Demi had spare aprons and they all tied it on. Miley started to boil the water while Taylor was taking out the pasta out of the shelf. The last brown eyed girl was about to prepare the pans but she got interrupted when the doorbell rang with a 'ding'!

Demi took off towards the door and swung it open. Selena, rudely, barged in immediately, "Hello Demi. Why'd you leave so quickly?" she pouted with her glossy lips.

"I wanted to catch up on some things." Demi shrugged. There were sounds produced from the kitchen which caused Selena to frown and, out of curiousity, she started taking steps towards there.

"I thought you said no one was home. Just you." she furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, I mean I-" Selena ignored her and just walked into the kitchen to see the two people she hated the most in her best friend's house.

"Demi!" she shrieked with her high pitch voice.

Demi rushed in there to see three stunned expressions. Behind her trailed the Grays which made Miley even more surprised. "Just chill okay."

"So when you said you were catching up it was with them?" Selena's voice rang througout the whole room.

"What's your problem, Selena? We're friends okay. I do not despise them like you do." Demi argued.

"Well as my friend you're suppose to hate them!" Selena snapped at her snobbily.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Gah! Selena! It's my life and I can make my own choices."

"Guys, stop it!" Miley butted in. "Let's just not fight okay!"

"Back out of this, Stewart! We'll fight another time, bitch!" Selena yelled at her face.

Miley's eyes burned, her soft oceanic eyes turned into a hard stern azure, "I do not want to fight, Selena. I just want peace. You're the one who's always causing a lot of trouble for everyone! Just stay out of my life."

Selena, using her perfectly manicured hands, pushed Miley backwards. Taylor was there to be able to catch her before she fell back onto the floor. The atmosphere got tense and everyone stayed silent except the two girls who were arguing right there.

"Shut up, Russo! Back out of my life for I don't need you in it. You're always the source of drama for everything!" Miley yelled out in anger.

Selena yanked on Miley's hair causing her to scream. This time it went too far. Nick had to hold Selena back from punching Miley while Taylor held Miley's hands from scratching Selena. One of the worst cat fights ever. If the press sees this, both of them could get kicked out from Disney.

"Girls, girls, stop it! Don't hurt each other!" Joe yelled out, getting between the two of them.

"Oh, like you would care." Miley shot at him which made him shut up. When she finally calmed down, Taylor let her go. "I guess we'll continue cooking some other time, Demi. I'll see you around."

Demi gave her a sympathic smile before the poor blue eyed girls left the house. "What is your problem, Selena?" she yelled out while facing her friend.

"Oh, my problem? What's wrong with you? You're suppose to be on my side!" she yelled out, almost bursting. Her face was extremely red, her hair was destroyed and she looked absolutely horrible.

"I do not take any sides, Selena. I want, like Miley, peace. I don't need any drama in my life. I like having lots of friends, and if you can't deal with that, you're no longer mine. Now please leave." Demi pointed hardly to the door.

Selena seemed hurt at this. "I guess we're not then, Dem. You've changed you know." she said as she started to walk out.

"No Selena, I didn't change. Hollywood changed you. You act like this is some kind of high school with the tops and the lows." Demi said, making a point to Selena.

The other girl stayed quiet as she exited the house of her no-longer-best friend.

**I usually have the next chapter prepared before you guys reach my review goal. But this time, I haven't even started. This took really quick to write and hope you guys enjoy it :) please read and review. How bout 4 reviews for this chapter for the next one? :D thanks for reading! I freakin love you guys.**


	6. Girls Night Out

**OMG OMG! THANK YOUU ILYGUYS! :D This is gonna be one boring chapter...**

Demi who was tired of all the problems in her life right now, decided to call Miley and fix things with her. She scrolled down her contacts list and her eyes landed on the right one. She clicked the green telephone button and pressed the phone against her ear and waited as the dial tone rang.

"Hello?" Miley's cheery voice answered.

"Hey, Miley." Demi greeted awkwardly.

"Oh, hey, Dems." Miley replied, her tone had surprise in it.

The brunette apologized, "I wanted to say sorry about how Selena was acting before. That was so rude of her."

"Hey, no biggie, I've dealt with it for years." A soft giggle was heard on the other line.

"Thanks, Mi. You're a great girl." Demi complimented.

"No problem and thanks too for defending me earlier. Anyway, the girls and I are going to have a G.N.O. Wanna come along?" Miley offered. Demi thought for a moment and it wouldn't hurt to have a girl's night once in a while.

"Why not? Anything I need to bring?" silence was on the phone. "Miley?" Demi replied in wary.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to Taylor. Yeah, um, can you bring 3 bottles of soda? We have ice cream, movies and chips. All we need to complete it are sodas." the dark haired girl could sense a smile forming on Miley's lips.

"Perfect. I have a life time supply of soda at home." Demi grinned to herself.

"Great, see you around 6-ish?" Miley suggested, scrunching her nose like she does every time she says a word with the end of '-ish'

The brunette agreed and they hung up. Time went by faster than they thought, Demi was now already in front of the Stewart's household, waiting for Miley to answer the door. Just then, the door flew open and revealed the blue eyed beauty.

"We've been expecting you." Miley said, raising one eyebrow and smiling evily.

The duo burst into laughs at Miley's action then finally stalked inside and into the kitchen. Demi's hazel eyes flickered around the room as she saw Mandy, Emily and Taylor. The one brunette and one blonde gasped when their orbs landed on the girl standing by the doorway.

"Miley, what is she doing here?" Emily spat coldly at her best friend. "You know she's Selena's best friend."

As a reply, she just shrugged. "Demi's cool. Seriously."

"If you say so..." Emily mumbled, though not believing it fully, she was still suspicious if there was some plan that Selena was doing to break Miley apart once more.

Mandy dragged her feet towards the book shelf and picked out some magazines before returning to the group. "Mi, do you have Teen Vogue?" she asked as she propped her head on her chin, while flipping through the pages of People magazine.

"No, I didn't buy the latest edition, sorry." Miley said as she filled a big bowl with potato chips.

Mandy took one and munched on it while she kept reading some of the boring articles. Demi snapped her fingers then dug into her bag, she brought out the book and handed it to Mandy, "Here, I bought it yesterday."

"Thanks!" the brunette gave a warm smile before opening and reading it eagerly. Mandy was an obvious fan of fashion, what better magazine for it than Teen Vogue?

"This is so not fun." Emily complained. The others whipped their heads and had their focus and attention on her.

Taylor had an idea and she plugged in her iPod onto the iPod dock speaker on Miley's bedside table. The blonde ran her finger around the white round censor on the electronic then finally chose on and pressed the button in the middle.

The speaker immediately blasted out a song that they all loved, Tik Tok by Ke$ha. "Let's karaoke ladies! But of course with the artist singing along." Taylor winked as she went up first and started to dance and sing along to the tune.

Once the song finished, it changed into another different one. The iPod was set on shuffle so it'll pick out some random melodies. The dock blasted out Nothin' On You by B.O.B. featuring Bruno Mars. "Demi, this is so your song!" Miley squealed out.

The brunette giggled then stood up and sang in front of them five girls had loads of fun singing and doing what they enjoyed. Emily brought out Airplanes by B.O.B. featuring Hayley Williams. Miley sang to the song Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. Mandy, who didn't want to sing, just broke out some dance moves, since she was a dancer herself.

"Now, time for some old fashioned truth or dare." Emily smirked.

Mandy jumped up and down on the floor she was sitting on. "Oooh, I have an idea! One question must be answered by all of us except if it's a dare!"

"That's good. It's a time to open up between friends anyway." Demi smiled.

Emily nodded vigorously, "Agreed."

"Demi, truth or dare?" Miley asked, raising her eyebrow once again with a mischievous look on her features.

"I like safety, so truth." Demi grinned cheekily.

Miley grumbled, "Wow, thanks for ruining the fun, Demi."

"You're most welcome, m'lady!" the brunette replied in a british accent, causing all of them to erupt into laughters.

"So, if you'd have to pick between going on a date with Joe Gray...or Nicole Kidman?" Miley burst out laughing at this.

Demi's face switched from pink to crimson red. "Of course, Joe Gray! I ain't gay! Hey, that rhymes!" Demi stated happily. "I am so lame..." she groaned as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers. The others certainly answered Joe Gray as well.

"Anyways, now moving on!" Emily smiled. "Taylor, truth or dare!"

"We all love playing safe, truth!" Taylor answered while pointing her finger into the thin air.

"Okay, who was your first kiss?" the blonde asked her friend.

Taylor stayed quiet, thinking for a moment, "Um..I think it was some guy named Ryan. He's the captain of the football team while I was in high school." though she suddenly shrugged the thought off.

Then it was Demi's turn to answer, "It was an accidental kiss." Demi blushed. "I was arguing with Nate during kindergarten and someone pushed me, causing my lips to land on his."

"Aww." Emily cooed. "Mandy!"

Mandy just ignored then finally replied, "I think his name was Mark something. I don't really care. My first kiss was a total disaster. I remember getting my braces stuck to his." she rolled her eyes.

Miley giggled then the blonde finally turned to the last participant. "How 'bout you, Miley? I never knew who your first kiss was."

"Um..." Miley said nervously, but stayed silent.

**AAAAH I posted it like in the afternoon and you guys reached the comment goal on the evening. THANK YOUUU ;) This is so boring and I rushed making this one. I left it as a cliff hanger but it's predictable. I'll be on vacation till the 30th and will probably return to writing stories on the 1st of July, hopefully... :) cause my mom's making me work in the office during the holidays which is a riot. My review goal for this one is...6? :D I'll be gone for 5 days, I hope you guys reach it by the time I get back, that'll make me super duper happy! (: thanks for reading, don't forget to review ;D**


	7. Typical Girl Fights

**;)**

"Don't tell me, it's..." Taylor trailed her voice off, she didn't want to mention his name in front of her best friend.

"No way! It's Nick?" Emily blurted out, shocked by who it was. She would've guessed that Miley had another first kiss instead of that curly headed jerk.

Miley giggled, "No, no." a friendly calm smile faded onto her features. "It's a guy named Matt, I met him during elementary. We kissed under the tree house that my dad built in my old backyard." **A/N: Gotcha! ;D**

"Aw..." the trio cooed in awe. They were startled too that Nick wasn't Miley's first kiss. After all, he was her first love...and only love.

"That is too sweet." Taylor giggled then secretly sighed in relief that she didn't have to spill out his name.

"Anyways, let's get some sleep. I wanna wake up on time tomorrow." the woman with the hazel colored hair broke into a smile. The quatro cuddled in their own sleeping items and soon drifted off into each of their dream lands.

For the next two weeks, Taylor and Miley went shopping with their families and friends for their trip to Tybee Island to shoot the movie. They had a blast. Though, Miley was only taking Taylor, her family was busy with their own activities so they won't be available at that time.

On the day they had to leave, the whole cast gathered in the same building they were in a few weeks ago. "Hey guys!" Nicole greeted with the enthusiasm as she always had.

"Hey!" the others replied. Some in a bored tone, but some just as excited as she was.

"Okay, so we'll be taking two planes there and also two trips. The teen casts will be going on the second one. So the adults and children please huddle into a group over there." she waved her hand, motioning them towards the wall with the door.

They did as they were told. "Okay, so Kenny and Laura will be leaving with the adults, me, Nicole, will be going with you guys. The flight there will only take about an hour or so." the blonde woman explained.

The crew nodded, agreeing with whatever she was saying. As soon as the first group left, the teens were collected into a room with refreshments to entertain them while they were waiting.

Nothing happened, well nothing until... "Hey Stewart." a high pitched voice greeted the two who was staring at all the cake and cookies on the buffet table. The duo rolled their eyes before theirs met a pair of cold mocha ones.

"What do you want, Selena?" Miley said.

"Oh nothing, just you know, to tell Taylor that she's friends with a whore." a smirk spread across her fully glossed lips.

"Just so you know, Russo, Miley is definitely not a whore. You're just a bitch looking for drama." Taylor snapped at the brunette with heavy make up.

Since she was younger, she took a step back, frightened. Selena didn't want to give up this battle. "Aw, do you really need Taylor here to defend you? Don't you have your own dirt filled mouth, Miley?"

"No, cause you have it, Russo." the blue eyed beauty snarled at her. "I need Taylor cause she's my friend. Unlike you, who treats your own friend like crap. Demi's a sweet innocent girl and you don't deserve her one bit." she flicked her finger to emphasize her speech.

"Oh, c'mon! How pathetic can you get? Demi's obviously still sticking by my side." Selena said. Demi was probably scared to include herself in this fight.

"Right..that's why she hung out with me." Miley bobbed her head up and down to tease her, causing giggles to erupt from Taylor. A few giggles escaped Demi's lips but she quickly shut up when her 'best friend' glared.

"I was just spending my time with Nick at that moment. So she needs someone to go to. I mean, Nick and I are so in love." Selena giggled evily. Fire glazed in Miley's blue orbs, her eyes turned icy cold.

"You're so in love that it's so sickening! Everyone knows, well except the stupid press, that your relationship with him is just another publicity stunt. Ain't that right?" she smiled at her point.

Taylor and Demi agreed. "True." Taylor smirked, helping out her best friend in this.

"Shut up. You're not part of this, blondie!" Selena shot at Taylor through her perfectly white gritted teeth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on." the curly blonde protected Miley behind her. "A good friend will always be there. Any of Miley's problems is mine. She's my best friend and I'll be here for her. So you wanna argue with her, you mess with me!"

Selena backed again at this. Miley moved forward then said, "I'm not looking for trouble, Selena. Just stop it okay."

"You shut up!" her hands collided to Miley's shoulders. The brunette stumbled backwards and into Taylor. The two fell to the ground. Immediately, Miley, who always stood strong for herself, scrambled back onto her feet. Even if her head was slightly dizzy, her aim was straight. Her soft hands pushed Selena back.

Selena will never give up in any fight with Miley. This argument was turning into another cat fight. Her manicured nails scratched Miley's cheek, causing three red line marks to leave on her beautiful face. Miley pulled on Selena hair and threw her towards Taylor's way. The two girls had switch places. After giving each other punches in the face, Selena had the final one. The dark haired girl forced Miley hard.

The brown haired girl landed on something soft probably the couch. Her head hit slightly to the wall, her head was spinning. Everything around her was going round and round until finally everything went pitch black. Everyone gasped around her. Nothing could be seen or heard anymore by the brunette.

**Finally eh? :p I was kinda dissapointed that only one review was missed. I was expecting 6 but got 5. That's good. :) I know you guys are going to go, "Aw, Sam, that's a high goal!". I wanted to try if you readers could reach it ;p so this time the goal's gonna be 5! "Sam, that's still too much!" I know I'm a big meanie, but I want to see if you guys still read and can reach it ;) Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I have a lot of new story ideas in my mind right now, I'll be posting a new story soon, maybe...**


	8. Settling and Getting In

**:D :D :D This is a boring chapter**

Half an hour had passed and everyone was peering their heads above Miley's unconcious figure. Nicole had joined with them and Demi and Taylor had explained everything that had happened before. The blonde scolded Selena sternly which made her bow down, but it didn't mean that Selena would stop torturing Miley.

Suddenly, Miley's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her dull blue eyes and confused expression. "W-What happened?" she stuttered out and instantly sat up on the couch. A blue blanket was laid over her lean long legs. Nicole handed her a glass of water. She drank it slowly.

"You were fighting with Selena when she pushed you back. You landed on Nick and-" Taylor recalled when Miley interrupted her.

The brunette choked and spit out all the water from her mouth, "I landed on who?"

"Um, Nick..." her best friend answered quietly. "And then you hit your head to the wall and you fainted."

"Oh." was all Miley could say.

"Are you okay now, sweetie? Are you in a condition to get on a plane?" the older woman asked in wary.

Miley nodded, not saying a single word.

"Okay, just so you know, I do not want any distractions like this during shooting the movie. Especially one that can hurt the cast." Nicole stated.

The whole group agreed and soon got on the same plane. Miley sat next to Taylor on the plane while giggling and laughing. Nick and Selena were all mushy to each other along the way. Demi and Joe just talked about the movie. Kevin and Danielle were fast asleep.

When they had landed, Miley jumped out and screamed into the open air, "Yay! Tybee Island!"

Taylor laughed and threw her head back at her friend's action. A few giggles escaped from Demi's lips. Selena just rolled her eyes and continued to waltz down the stairs, hand-in-hand with Nick.

The whole cast had huddled in the beach, some were talking, some were gossiping about what would be happening. "Everyone! Can I have your attention please?" Kenny spoke out.

Everyone turned their bodies and focused on him.

"I would like everyone to meet our director, Julie Anne Robinson." a woman with short red hair stepped up and every person that was there clapped.

"Hey guys! I'm ecstatic that I would be directing one of the most famous author's novels. This is a big honor. So I would like to present to you, Nicholas Sparks!"

The crowd cheered and some whistled. A man around 40 years old walked up towards them. Miley cheered the loudest. She was a terribly big fan of his books and has been so interested in everything he wrote. "Hi everyone." Mr. Sparks waved.

"I'm glad that another one of my books is being turned into a big screen movie." he said proudly. "And I'm even more happy that some of the greatest teen stars will be playing in this movie such as Miley Stewart..." he motioned his hand pointing towards the shy brunette who just waved slightly.

The crowd cheered along. "...Nick Gray." Nicholas Sparks continued. Nick gave a friendly smile, but definitely not his infamous Nick Gray toothy grin. "And...Demi Torress!" Demi, who was a brave soul, smiled and waved widely to the audience.

After the crowd had parted, Nicole wanted to tell them the beach house groups. "Okay so beach house number one." her manicured finger trailed down on the sheet of paper on her wooden clipboard. It was already the evening and everyone was going to get settled in soon. "Miley, Taylor..." she paused and looked at the two who were jumping up and down in glee. "Then Nick and Selena."

"What?" the two enemies yelled, faced each other before turning back to Nicole in disbelief.

"Ever since that argument you had at the building. I wanted you guys to get along better in one house. Nick you'll be staying there because if anything happens, I need one tough guy to help out. Got it?"

Everyone mumbled an agreement but deep down, they were all really dissapointed to have a house together. "And the rest is Kevin, Joe, Danielle and Demi." she whipped her head to the rest of the group. They just nodded. "Tomorrow the breakfast will be by the cabin over there." she pointed to a quite big house made out of logs, well looks like it from the outside.

"If you guys have been to camp, then it's sorta like that." she said.

After everything was done, each of them went to their own houses. There are about 3 rooms in each house so two people had to share one.

Miley plopped down her duffel bag on the couch. She rummaged through it and finally found her phone, hitting the familiar numbers on it, she pressed the phone close to her ear. "Hello?" an answer was heard on the other line.

"Hey, mom. I just got settled in...yeah, I'll update soon...I'm here with Taylor and the rest...what?...oh, right, dad will be coming in a month...sure, I'll call later on...okay, love you, bye."

She closed her phone and set it on the glass table in the living room. Of course, something had to ruin a perfect night, right? Selena walked over with her arms crossed against her chest. "Hey, Stewart."

Miley groaned, "What do you want, Russo?" Miley didn't feel like arguing since she was so exhausted from the flight and everything that had happened today.

Nick was probably showering up in the bathroom because water sprays could be heard. Taylor was changing her clothes in her room. The air grew tense as the two stayed silent but kept sending deathly glares at each other.

Few minutes passed, and go figure. The duo were practically shoving each other's fists up their noses. "SELENA!" a deep voice called out, startling both of them and they stopped. Immediately, they turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

**WHOA OOOHH! ;D I'm like sooooo damn happy with my readers :) I asked for 5 and how many didja guys get me? 10! :D AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Thank you so much, I freakin' love you guys! And thanks for the reviews on my other stories :D Since you guys gave me such great reviews. This time, comment goal's is 5 ;p it's low right?**

**Anyhow, thanks thanks thanks! :D I love you :***


	9. Positively Jealous

**;)**

The two who were strangling the lives out of themselves craned their heads. A certain curly head was standing there. "Selena, go to your room." he commanded.

Selena looked at him in utter disbelief, "W-What? But she-"

"Just go now." he said in frustration before walking closer to the girls.

The brunette, who acted like a dog who followed their master's order, did as she was told and followed the order. She stood up, patted the dust of her jeans then stalked off up the stairs and into her room.

Meanwhile, the other woman was sitting down on the couch, wincing in pain everytime she touched all of the marks that Selena left. Nick who looked at her with emphathy then slipped in into the seat next to her. "Hey." he greeted shyly as a crimson hue rose up to his cheeks.

"Hey." she just muttered rudely and stood up, getting ready to leave him alone once again.

Nick quickly grabbed her hand gently, "Wait." tingles sparked through the couple's bodies and they of course would deny that there was still a special something there. "Can you just sit down here for a while? Maybe we can..um..talk?" he suggested.

Awkwardly, Miley agreed and sat back down next to him. He just kept gawking at her beautiful features that was now in pain because of his so called girlfriend. The man examined her bruises then got one pack of ice and held it against her cheek. The hazel haired girl had a tomato colored heat rising up to her face.

Nick just kept helding it while they sat quietly there. Miley shivered once in a while of the coldness. "So..." he started breaking the silence. "What have you been up to?"

"What do you want, Gray?" Miley inquired straightly from the masculine in front of her through her white gritted teeth.

A heavy sigh left his lips, "I don't know, Mi. I just want us to..you know..have that same friendship again like we did...before."

Miley bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears from spilling thinking about the love they had back then. "I really don't know, Nick. I can't forgive you so easily. You dated my best friend two months after we broke up, how do you think that made me feel?"

The curly looked away, clearly aware of the answer to the question. "I know and I'm sorry. Selena just thinks I'm still going out with her, we're just friends, seriously. Unlike what the media says."

"How do I know you're telling the truth, Nick? You always lie to me." tears brimmed in the girl's bright blue orbs.

He didn't want to make her cry, he really didn't. It tore him to pieces to see her at this state. "I wouldn't lie to you, Miles."

"Oh yeah, like how you said, 'I promise you forever, Miley.'" she mimicked him then abruptly stood up before leaving the area, Nick groaned with his head buried in his hands. He had just made another mistake in his life.

The next morning, the crew woke up bright and early and had one day off before they started filming the first scene. Miley got into her pink and black bikini while Taylor slipped on her orange ones. They headed towards the beach and wanted to get a quick tan.

Miley put down her dark sunglasses on her nose to shield her from the burning sun. She applied on sun block onto her bare skin to protect it slightly. A man was jogging by when he accidentally kicked sand onto her sun-block-layered legs. "Hey!" Miley yelled at him then dropped her gaze to her legs which was covered in little tiny bits of rocks.

"Huh?" the man turned to her while plucking off the earphones. He turned to the girl lying on ground, grumbling things to herself. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." she shook the thought off before heading over to the sea. She used the water to wash off the bits.

"Hey, look it was an accident. I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry." the blonde said when he had came up to her.

"It's okay, I get it." Miley said as she shrugged then returned to her previous seat.

"Hey, aren't you Miley Stewart? That famous movie star?" he questioned as he tilted his head to the side in curiousity.

The brunette nodded, "Yup. And who are you?" she questioned.

"Hi, I'm just another local resident. Liam. Nice to meet you. My sister watches your show all the time so I've seen a couple." he said extending his hand for her to shake.

She took his hand and shook it slowly, unsure. "Oh, good, thanks."

"So how 'bout I make it up to you for dinner tonight?" a sheepish grin faded onto his face.

Miley raised her eyebrow at him, "Are you asking me out?"

"Well yeah, I guess. If that's what you call a date. I know a local restaurant, it's not too crowded and not too far from this area. They deserve the best seafood." he smiled.

The blue eyed beauty giggled, "Very well then, Liam. I would gladly accept your offer."

"Sounds great, where are you staying? It won't take too long to get there so we can get there by feet. If you don't mind that is. I mean I know that you're probably used to limos and stuff."

"Hey! I resent that." she laughed her genuine laugh. "I walk around my neighborhood from time to time. Of course I wouldn't mind. It'll be fun. And I'm staying over there." she pointed towards the beach house not too far from there.

After the two had a quick chat, the duo parted and went their seperate ways. That evening, Miley was in Taylor's room, the blonde was helping her best friend get ready. "So what look are you planning tonight? Casual or formal?" she asked as she brushed through her friend's beautiful waves.

"Um, casual. But not too casual." the brunette answered.

"Good. Then that new outfit you just bought will look gorgeous on you, darling." Taylor giggled, went into Miley's room to get the clothing then went back into hers. She showed her the outfit and Miley's eyes twinkled at it.

She quickly got changed into the items before stepping back into the room to see Taylor clapping at how beautiful her friend looked. "Oh, he won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Miley giggled, "Thanks, Tay Tay." she was wearing a pure white blouse with gray sweater on the outside with sleeves that she has pulled up. The outfit was complete with blue jeans shorts and a cute Indian-ish sling bag.

"Now your make up!" Taylor had already held up a lipstick and mascara with an evil look. She immediately attacked and beautified the brunette. She looked amazing.

There was a ring echoing through the house which meant the doorbell has been rung. "He's here!" Miley squealed happily. "Thanks for the help, Taylor. I'll see you later." she winked before grasping onto her things then stuffed them into her bag.

She waltzed downstairs with a big goofy grin plastered on her face right when Nick just walked out of the kitchen, munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Hey, where are you going?"

"It's none of your business, so bug off." she said as she started making her way towards the door.

He stepped in and blocked her way. "I just want to know, what's the harm of it?"

"I have a date with a guy named Liam that I met at the beach this morning, that's all." she said as she started to go around him.

"Whoa, wait, you have a date with a guy you barely know?" he asked again, he was pissed at this, yeah he was jealous.

Miley was getting annoyed with all his questions, "Yes and what's your problem?"

"No problem. See you then." he said then went to the stairs towards the second floor.

The woman ignored him and walked out of the door to meet up with the blonde man. "Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Definitely." the two walked down the sidewalk and started heading towards their destination.

While a certain curly head was watching them head to another location. He got his fedora hat and black glasses and put them on before walking off a few miles behind them. Nick didn't want this blonde guy breaking her heart, not like what he had done.

**OH YEAH! :D long chapter eh? :) Niley moment and yes, there will be some Miam parts in it. I love you guys for all the reviews. Thanks so much! HA! Nick's jealouuuusss :p Pleasee review and I'll really appreciate it. Review goal...6? :] thanks!**


	10. Ruined Date

**:/**

Liam had reached the diner with Miley, it was small and homey, just what the girl liked. She didn't like big fancy places with over-priced meals. Home-made food was much better for her.

They took seat by the booth near the window. The blonde was telling his date a joke when they got interrupted, "Yo, Liam!" a voice called out. The two whipped their heads to see a guy with spiky black hair. "Whattup, my man?"

"Dylan, God, where have you been?" they shared a weird handshake that Miley just raised her eyebrow at. "I haven't seen you around the store a lot lately."

"Yeah, been pretty busy fixing up these babies." he flexed his muscles to show a not-so-big bulge.

Liam chuckled, "Right.."

"Oh, who's this pretty chicka over here?" the brunette nodded his head towards the girl who was spacing out on them but then snapped back to reality and stared at the two buddies. "Another one of your girls, eh?"

The blonde laughed then shook his head, "No, this is Miley. She's just here accompanying me for a friendly date. And I don't have many girls, you know I don't date a lot." Liam gave him a knowing look.

Dylan nodded and pursed his lips into a thin line, "Well then, nice to meet you Miss Miley. I'm Dylan Crows, blondie over here's best friend." he winked and extended his hand.

Miley gladly shook it with a smile playing on her features as a giggle slipped her lips. "Miley, Miley Stewart."

"Wait, you're Miley Stewart? That name sounds familiar." he set one arm across his chest and a finger on the other hand tapping against his chin, thinking for a moment. "No way! You're-"

Liam instantly covered his mouth, "Shut it, Dylan. I don't want any paparazzi here."

"Sure." he nodded. "I'll leave you two alone. See ya later." he waved before walking off to another direction then flirting with the pretty waitress.

The couple broke into grins, amused by Dylan's actions. "Sorry 'bout that, Dylan's a real wacko."

Miley laughed lightly, "Well, he's sure friendly." The two talked a bit before searching in the diner's menu for a meal to fill their hungry stomaches.

Nick arrived a few minutes after them and had his disguise on. He sat by the bar where he could get a good look at the two. Yes, he was spying. He covered his face with the menu and kept staring at them once in a while. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to keep Miley in sight.

After the couple...and Nick had ordered, they waited and enjoyed the quiet moment. A waiter was walking buy with a tray which held a bowl of hot soup on top. Nick stepped his foot out on the hallway and his body went further to get a better stare at them. The waiter was humming a tune to himself and didn't see where he was going. The man tripped and the bowl of soup flew all the way to Miley's booth. It landed on Liam!

He screamed out in pain as it had made his whole white shirt wet and stained. Miley panicked but handed him a few napkins, while she also dabbed on his shirt. Liam took his shirt off and his chest had a red mark which indicated the soup's hot stain.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir." the waiter stammered out nervously as he picked up the bowl and the tray and began to wipe the floor.

"It's fine." Liam answered simply but anger was boiling inside of him.

"I'm really sorry sir." he bowed his head down when he finished cleaning up.

Nick bit on his bottom lip when he saw the scene. He hoped that the waiter won't blame him on this.

"Look, Max, just do the customer's dry cleaning, how's that?" a man with a business suit walked over, he was probably the boss.

"Y-Yes, sir. I'll pay for your laundry." he nodded, agreeing with the suggestion.

"No, it's okay." Liam's face softened, he can only stay mad for so long. "I'm fine, I just need an extra tee shirt or something. Do you have one?"

"I have one in the backroom, you can borrow it." Max said and led Liam to the back. Liam gave Miley an apologetic look, Miley understood the situation.

Soon after Liam had changed, they enjoyed their meal. "How did that even happen?" Liam asked curiously. "Did you trip over your own feet, Max?" he joked.

"No, no. I tripped over the foot the man over there." he pointed towards Nick who was scarfing down his meal. Miley tilted her head and frowned, he looked like...no...it couldn't be. Well at least that's what she thought. "He was watching something but his foot went to the hallway."

"Hey, Liam, I'll be right back." Miley said as she slipped out of the booth and pretended to be walking towards the bathroom. She reached Nick's seat. He got sweaty and more nervous as she got close while he was eating. He looked down to hide his face.

She turned his body and snatched the items off his head. Her eyes widened at him. Liam saw what Miley had done and rushed over, "Miley, what are you doing?"

"Nick?" Miley screeched as she saw the curly head in front of her. He just chuckled a little awkwardly.

**Nick got busteeedddd! :D lols, I'm super hyper this morning. Yes I wrote this, this morning. Short chapter. Well, I guess 6 was too high as a review goal. I got four on the last but cause I'm in such a good mood, here's a new chapter. What'll happen to Nick? Find out in the next one. ;D I freaking love you guys.**


	11. Choose Me or Her

**:/**

"Nick?" Miley screeched as she saw the curly head in front of her. He just chuckled a little awkwardly.

"Hey, Miles. Um, hey..." Nick turned to Liam. "...you." he said with a cold tone, clearly jealous.

"What are you doing here?" Miley whispered-yelled at him. Her eyes were filled with anger as fire fumed in her blue orbs.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I was around...and I was hungry. Saw this diner and you know, dropped by to grab a bite." he lied, not-so-smoothly.

Some people glanced at them but went back to their previous actions. The woman rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? I'm not 5. You were spying! Dang it, Nick!"

"Do you wanna leave now, Mi?" the blonde next to her asked softly.

"You can go if you want, Liam." a long sigh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry this date turned out to be a catastrophe. Maybe you want to give it a shot next time?" she bit her bottom lip, hopefully.

"I'd love that, Miley. I'll see you around. Um, you too, Nick." he nodded before exiting the restaurant.

Miley turned her focus back on Nick, practically glaring a hole right through his head. "We will talk about this back at the house. Now we are leaving!" she commanded. "That was so humiliating." she kept grumbling muffled phrases under her breath.

Nick just agreed to it and they walked in silent, side-by-side. "I'm sorry..." he suddenly broke the deafening silence.

"Um, what?" Miley asked a little surprised.

"I'm sorry. I guess jealousy got the best of me." he bowed his head down.

"It's okay. It's just..." she trailed off then sighed before continuing, "You were jealous? Why?"

Nick gulped, no, he wasn't in love with his ex. Right? "I just didn't want that guy hurting you okay. I'm protective I guess. You know what kind of guy I am."

"You mean like how you did." she muttered.

Nick's heart ached a bit at this. "Sorry..." he mumbled quietly.

They walked a while again, silence danced around them. The streets were dark, they were walking pass a park. The road was empty and only a few street lights lit their way. They took a turn at the curb to make their way towards the house.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Miley apologized.

"I-It's fine." Nick stammered out as redness crept upon his cheeks.

They reached the door of the household. "Thanks for walking me home, Nick. I would've been scared the heck out of myself to walk alone." she giggled.

"No problem." he smiled. "I don't want some kidnapper attacking you now, would I?"

"Maybe." she teased then laughed.

"Are we cool now?" he asked with lots of hope building up inside of him.

Miley's smile faded and she looked away into the dark space for a while to think. Nick stared at her beauty as she just stood her with the wind blowing her hair slightly. The air was chilly, no doubt. "I'll think about it, Nick. I mean we're taking it one step at a time right. One step's done." a weak smile broke on her lips.

Nick nodded, it was better than nothing anyway. "Thanks."

"Thanks again, Nicky. I'll see you around." she pecked him on the cheek quickly before walking through the door of the house.

The curly touched his cheek where the girl had left her mark, he blushed once again. "One step taken, six more to go."

He walked inside to find Miley nowhere in sight, so she was probably in her room. Selena walked over, "Hey, Nicky. Where were you?"

Nick flinched at the nickname, "I told you not to call me that. I was just walking around the area." It sounded so wrong when Selena said it, when Miley said it...it sounded cute and just right.

"Fine." she muttered. "But tell me next time you're leaving, I was so worried." she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick just shook her off his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen. The refrigerator had been filled with some food and drinks for them to snack on. He grabbed a bottle of apple juice and poured it into a glass. He gulped it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Leaving the glass in the sink, he went into his room. Nick unpacked a few items from his luggage. He took out his most important possessions, his song book and his guitar. Strumming some chords, he snapped his fingers then wrote them in his book. He spent the whole night working on that new tune.

He was super sleepy the next morning and only got two hours of sleep. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." Selena giggled as she shook her 'boyfriend'.

Nick groaned, he really didn't need Selena right now, he was so exhausted. "I'm still sleepy, Selena. Get out."

"Aw, c'mon. Our maid cooked breakfast." the dark haired smirked and laughed.

Nick sat up at this, for he was confused. "We don't have a maid."

"Yeah, we do." Selena giggled. "Miley. She made us eggs and bacon. Fattening food that I definitely couldn't eat."

"Bacon?" Nick snapped his head at this. He sniffed the air a little and the whiff of the delicious meat filled his nostrils immediately. He jumped out of the bed, startling Selena a little, then dashed down the stairs and into the house's kitchen. "Good morning, ladies."

Taylor was scarfing down the meal that Miley had prepared while the brunette kept cooking. "Morning, curly." Taylor teased as she munched on the scrumptious bacon.

"Hey, you're curly too!" Nick chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Miley's waist from the back, which shocked her a bit, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Morning, beautiful."

"Nick!" she blushed and pushed him away and continued what she was doing. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Since Selena's not eating, she could just get her own food."

"Nicky!" a high pitched voice greeted the trio. Of course, the one and only, Selena was standing there, starting to walk towards Nick. "Hey Taylor." she smiled. Then turned to Miley and spat, "Stewart."

"Russo." Miley replied in the same tone as she removed the food from the pan and onto the white plate. "Here you go, Nick." she set it on the table. Nick moved away from Selena's grasp and sat to finish off his meal.

"Man-stealer." Selena muttered under her breath. Miley ignored the fact that she had heard the insult.

"Attention whore." Miley mumbled quietly.

"What did you just call me?" Selena frowned and yelled out at the girl.

"Nothing, what did I say?" Miley lied, looking all angelic.

"I am so not an attention whore. Unlike you bitch." Selena hissed towards her.

Miley didn't want to give up this fight, "Do you know what bitch means? A babe in total control of herself. Yep, I'm in control. Of course, you aren't."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "Right...you are so in control that you're acting all slutty in your music video, performances and red carpet."

A smirk faded onto the blue eyed lips, "So glad that you noticed. Maybe I'm trying to lure someone away from you." Miley was referring it to Nick to push Selena's temper button.

Selena couldn't hold back anymore, she pushed Miley down to the floor and sat on her. She started slapping her. "Shut up! Like he would want you!"

"At least I'm better than you!" Miley yelled back as she dodged away from her hits.

Nick abruptly got up from his seat and pulled back Selena, pulling her into his arms. He hugged her to keep her from moving. When she finally got tired, she gave up and just enjoyed his strong arms. Taylor had helped Miley up and was trying to sooth her down.

"Girls, can you stop fighting for once?" Nick said as Selena stood beside him.

"She started it!" The two girls who were recently killing each other replied in unison.

"You called me an attention whore!" Selena yelled.

"Well, you called me a man-stealer!" Miley said back in the same amount of anger, making a bigger point.

"You are! You're trying to steal my Nicky! Admit it." Selena argued, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Now, why would I want to steal your guy? I don't even like him." Miley rolled her eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted and stopped them from arguing again. Nick rushed to answer the door to reveal a bright looking Joe with Demi by his side.

"What's up, man?" Nick greeted.

"Mrs. Robinson is calling us to get together." Joe said as he dug his hands into his jeans pocket. Demi was busy, keeping her eyes locked on her phone screen as her fingers grazed over the keypad, typing rapidly.

"Hello, earth to Demi." Nick waved his hand in front of her face, breaking her gaze from her phone and she looked up.

"Oh, hey Nick. Since when did you get here?" she smiled as she slipped her phone into her purse.

"Since I was born!" Nick said, waving his hands in the air frantically and sarcastically.

Demi raised her eyebrow but then they got cut off by Miley greeting them all, well Demi at least. "Hey, Dems. What brings you here?"

"Morning, Mi Mi. The director wants us to get together by the beach. We're going to go over the script first, a few cast." Demi explained.

Miley witnessed that Joe's eyes would flicker from his phone then to Demi and back again. She smirked, "Come on in first, Demi. I'm making bacon and eggs." she teased.

Joe's head snapped up, "Bacon?" he asked. A generation habit passed from the Jonas clan, the love of bacon. "You made bacon?"

"Definitely not for you, lover boy." Miley waved then giggled before linking arms with Demi then walked inside.

"Lover boy?" Joe asked his brother. "Really?"

"Well, you're a player, Joe." his brother chuckled.

"Right, thanks Nick." The guy with the Joe-hawk rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"C'mon, bro, you know what she means." Nick broke into a smirk. He faked cough, "Demi."

The older guy hit his brother on the back of his head. "Shut up." he muttered.

When the two Jonases had entered the household, the two usual girls were probably ripping each others' faces off. "Whoa, whoa." Joe just said. Demi was pulling Selena back while Taylor tried to control Miley.

"Guys! Stop this!" Nick yelled out and the two stopped in their tracks. "What are you guys fighting about again?"

"It's not my fault that she's temperamental." Selena mumbled.

"You have a problem with me? With what, Russo? Just say it already!" Miley yelled out, unable to hold back her anger.

"Yeah, stop trying to steal my boyfriend!" Selena snapped back at her. "He's mine, he's over you, and he'll never be yours!"

"I don't even want him! Stop telling me that I want him, you know you're the only one obsessed with him!" Miley shot at the brunette.

"Oh really? Now how bout we ask Nick who he likes better?" Selena suggested.

Miley rolled her eyes ignorantly, "What a terrific idea!"

"Nick?" the two turned to him. Soon, the air was absolutely silent and every pair of eyes were focused on the curly guy.

"Uh..." he said, thinking for a moment.

**Now how bout that? :) You guys gave me 5 reviews and I give you a 2,000 words chapter. Pretty please with a cherry on top with sugar sprinkles with nuts and chocolate syrup that you guys will give me at least 6 reviews for the next one? :( you guys' reviews make me smile, I love long ones, but it's up to you though. Thanks for all the loyal R&R's. I love you guys :D**


	12. Lost Friendships

**;)**

"Well?" the two girls asked at the same time, inquiring a definite answer.

"Hey! Hey!" Nick interrupted between both of them. "I am not going to choose between both of you. You guys are my friends and I would never pick who's better than the other."

A ring from the phone cut off all the teens. Demi rushed over and picked it up, pressing it close against her ear. "Hello..." she answered in a singsong tone.

"Demi, this is Mrs. Robinson. Cancel the grouping at the beach, you guys can have breakfast first." a warm smile formed on her face.

"Okay, Mrs. Robinson, thank you for the info." Demi replied, nodding, forgetting that she was on the phone and the director couldn't see her.

After she had hung up, she turned to the others who had questioning expressions. "Mrs. Robinson told us to go have breakfast first then meet up."

They all agreed, after settling their disputes, all six of them headed towards the breakfast building. It was big and a lot of hungry people were already taking their seats and filling their growling stomaches. Since the atmosphere got awkward, they decided to seat themselves at one big table. Soon Kevin arrived and joined in.

"I'm gonna go to the beach first, kay? I wanna walk around. See you guys later." Miley sent them a weak smile before exiting the area and made her way towards the sandy beach. She slipped off her pink sandals and carried them as she walked on the beach, enjoying the wind blow lightly against her hair.

Meanwhile, Nick was about to stand up when he realized that Selena was still sitting next to him. He sighed and returned to his meal, playing with it. His girlfriend also noticed that Nick wanted to go after Miley, her heart ached a bit on how Nick would never let go of his love for Miley. She knew that she was just a rebound girl, a tool to make Miley jealous. But what can she do? She was irrevocably in love with him and couldn't let him go no matter what.

Soon after Nick had finished his breakfast, he excused himself from the group and went towards the sea to chase Miley. He finally spotted her, walking not too far away from him. He started to quicken his pace and caught up with her. "Hey." he greeted quiet breathlessly.

"Um, hey?" Miley said in a more of a question form.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked shyly, a red shade faded onto his cheeks.

"Of course not. Like they say, the more the merrier." she broke into a slight smile then averted her gaze back to the way in front of her.

They continued their stroll in silence. "So, can I ask you something?" Nick suddenly questioned.

"Um, sure, I guess." Miley shrugged but kept taking slow steps.

Nick pursed his lips, "Why do you hate Selena so much? I mean, if you really get to know her, she's a sweet person." he admitted to her.

_Because she took the one I love away from me_, she wanted to say. But instead she answered, "I don't hate her. She is a very kind person, she used to be my best friend remember?"

Nick nodded, a few memories ran through his mind. Miley and Selena along with Demi used to have a blast at sleep overs, went shopping to the mall and even just suddenly meeting and chatting away.

"But I guess, you know after the breakup..." she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I was so upset. We had a tight relationship back then, Nick." she turned to him as her expression saddened a bit. "I managed to move on little by little. But back then, I guess I was upset that rumors were going around about you and her, I guess I let those gossip sites get the best of me."

"Oh." that simple word left his lips.

"She was my best friend and she knew I was going through a tough time getting over you. But she went out with you, that of course made me upset. I guess I was jealous back then. I really don't hate her, that's why I never want to start a war. Selena was one of my closest friends and I want that relationship back." Miley explained as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Tears were threatening to fall from her bright blue eyes.

Nick bit on his bottom lip, he hated seeing Miley cry, he really did. "Then why don't you just talk to her, you know? Like friends..." he suggested quietly.

"Believe me, Nick, I really want to." Miley replied. "I just don't know if she feels the same way, I mean she practically burns a hole through my head when she's glaring at me."

The masculine was a bit shocked by her respond, all this time he thought that Miley hated Selena and vice versa. A few weeks back, Nick overheard Selena talking to Demi in his house while they were visiting. He eavesdropped that Selena was actually jealous of Miley, he knew that fact for a long time. Though, there was also something else that caught his eye, it was that she missed her friendship with Miley. He didn't want to blurt it out now, he wanted Selena to admit that herself.

"I'm sure she's willing to listen, give it a shot, Mi." Nick advised softly to her. Miley looked away towards the sea, the sun was scorching high in the sky, white fluffy clouds scattered around. The air wasn't awkward and isn't exactly nice either.

"Maybe I'll think about it, Nick. But for now, I don't think it's the best time for a talk." she answered.

Nick nodded, agreeing with her point. There was too much going on right now. They decided to turn back and head towards the others. Miley decided to go back to the house because she left her phone. Nick followed into the room and saw that it was neat and tidy, Miley was always such a clean-freak. She slumped her hand bag onto the white bed and zipped it open. She dug her hand in there, searching for the correct item she was looking for. "Aha!" she said when she found it, she held it up then placed back her bag to its original location.

The duo walked back to the breakfast building.

Meanwhile with the rest, Demi and Taylor were gossiping about some stuff they found in a teen magazine. Joe discussed with Kevin about his feelings for well, Demi. Selena kept her mouth closed the whole time they were there, which was unlike her. She pushed the piece of meat on her plate back and forth, thinking about Nick.

She knew exactly that she was just being used by him, though she just couldn't let him go. No one would understand what she feels, to be in love, to do anything for the man you love. The front doors swung open and Selena snapped up at this, she saw Miley and Nick walking back towards them.

Miley sat down next to Taylor then grabbed her phone from her pocket, texting her mom to update on how things were going. Nick sat back down next to his girlfriend. The two just stayed quiet at each other.

In half an hour, everyone of the casts had gathered in the beach. They ran through the first part of the first scene once before starting to act it out. Miley had done such an amazing job and Nick felt that she never ceased to surprise him with her talent.

**A/N: There you go :) boring eh? I know :( sorry, but I'm just so busy these days. I'm starting school tomorrow and yeah my schedule's gonna be even more booked. I wanna thank my amazing readers and reviewers for the awesome reviews ;) and special thanks to iHannah for my first critic, it means a lot and for the others, thank you so much for the sweet comments and I really don't mind you guys critisizing to improve my story. **

**/samsmileyy or xStarstrukCyrus follow? :) it'll mean a lot**

**.me/samsmileyy – I love getting Qs, spam it? :)**

**Thanks and I love you guys for reading :)**


	13. Second Chances

**:(**

A slight smile tugs on Nick's soft lips as he seated himself next to his 'girlfriend'. Well, it was a forced one at that.

"Hey." Selena whispered, greeting him but startling him a bit.

"Oh, hi." he replied, quietly and awkwardly.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she held them back as strong as she could. "Where did you go?" she inquired, not exactly sharply.

Nick gulped down the lump that had grown in his throat, "Nowhere, just for a short walk at the beach." he tried to shrug off the subject.

But Selena wouldn't drop it, "Um, with Miley?"

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to see her, that's all. Catch up a bit," he answered nervously.

"It's fine, don't worry." Selena said calmly as jumped off her seat and walked off to another area with Demi behind her.

Nick sighed, has his love life gotten any worse?

"Trouble in paradise, curly?" that question surprised him a little and he turned and saw the one and only blue eyed brunette who held his heart.

She positioned herself next to him. He broke off the silence that had danced around them for a while, "I guess. Selena seems..." he trailed off to find the correct word.

"Different?" Miley finished off his sentence. He nodded vigorously as his curls bounced up and down. "I guess, maybe, some people could change." she shrugged, though Nick didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" he frowned and tilted his head, wondering.

Miley just released a deep breath, "Nothing. I'm sure you'll get it soon." she just sent him a weak smile before getting up abruptly and left with Taylor.

**- BEFORE THE STORM -**

Selena bit on her bottom lip as she rummaged through her bag for the specific item. Demi just stood there by the doorway, admiring the design while humming one of her fave songs. She sighed and blew her bangs upwards as it landed on her eyes again, making it itch slightly. She tucked them behind her ear before continuing her search.

"What are you looking for, Selly?" Demi asked, bowing down beside her best friend, trying to peek at her bag.

"My phone, I could've sworn I left it here this morning." she sighed frustratedly then got up and went to the vanity in her room. "Ah! Found it!" she grinned as she grabbed her cell from the wooden table.

The air became lightly tense and Demi could sense the awkwardness that rarely was around them. "Okay, Selena, tell me. What's going on?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Huh?" Selena asked again confused.

"You've been quiet all morning and when Nick went for a walk with Miley, you stayed totally quiet!" Demi explained the weird actions of Selena.

Selena's shoulder just shifted, "Nothing. Maybe I'm tired of it. I'll just try to deal with this stress inside of me, I guess I've been harsh to her all this time."

"Aw, I'm proud of you, Selly." Demi smiled cutely and hugged her best friend, who felt like she was about to break down into tears right then.

**- BEFORE THE STORM -**

Miley was sitting at the beach, the breeze blew lightly and the sun was starting to set. Everyone were partying at the breakfast building. They had the first day party, it was an annual for them. Tomorrow's the day they get serious with shooting.

She didn't feel like going to the party. She felt lost, confused and definitely desperate. Her blue eyes averted its gaze towards the left side of the beach then to the right. There was nobody there except her.

Selena was different today. Maybe she's reaching her weak spot, maybe she felt that it was time to give up. Giving up doesn't mean in life but in the love of her life. She sighed and fidgeted her fingers. The sky began to grow darker and clouds were forming into fluffy gray ones.

"Hey," a soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Miley whipped her head to see the person who she thought would never even talk to her.

"Um, hey," Miley scooted over to the side a bit to give her space.

The person sat down and did the same as Miley previously, stare at the horizon and get lost in her thoughts. "Why aren't you at the party?" Selena asked, her eyes locked on the sea's beautiful view.

"I just wasn't in the mood." Miley shrugged her shoulders simply.

"...or you needed some time to think?" the dark-haired girl's eyes now travelled to Miley's shocked face. She still couldn't believe, she was talking to Selena! The girl who despised her the most.

"Yeah, that too." Miley sighed inwardly. "How 'bout you?"

"Same reason here, found guilty." she giggled and Miley couldn't help but stifle a laugh herself.

"It's nice sometimes to just sit and think." Miley smiled slightly to herself.

"Yup," Selena responded, not knowing what else to say. "So um, you talked with Nick today?"

Miley nodded, a memory flashed back on when Nick and her walked at the beach._ Then why don't you just talk to her, you know? Like friends..._the line Nick said replayed in her mind.

Well, you got your wish Nick. We're talking...

"What did he say?" Selena asked curiously.

"Just about the movie, that's all." Miley lied smoothly.

Though, Selena could hear it in her tone. "I'm fine with it if you don't want to tell me. I mean it was your guys' conversation."

"No, sorry. We just talked about our relationship...as friends and..." she said the last part quietly, "you."

She hoped quietly that Selena didn't hear the last part. "What did he say about me?" Selena inquired, Miley's faith rumbled down.

Miley sighed before completing the story, "He wondered if I hated you and I said of course I didn't. I said that I wanted to be friends with you but it seems like you despised me that you want to rip my head off. He said that I should talk to you, fix things up since he thought that you wanted us to be friends again." she breathed out in relief after finishing off the last words.

"Oh," was all that escaped Selena's glossy lips. "he thought right. I want to fix things up with you Miley, but to me, it seems like you hate me too. I just didn't thought that you would feel that way."

"I could never hate anyone, Selly, you know that. Especially if that person was my best friend." Miley forced a weak smile.

"I'm sorry if you think that I stole Nick away from you, Miley. It's just, he's the almost perfect guy. He's got everything that a girl could ever ask for. He's sweet, charming, handsome, romantic and a full time gentleman." Selena described him. "It's hard to let go of someone so special, especially if you're tied to him with the strongest thing in the world...love."

The brunette nodded, "I understand, Selena. I've been through that phase before with the same guy. I was in love with him, I couldn't let him go. Until he ended it himself. I was so broken-hearted, I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't get out of my room. Let's just say I was so desperate and hurt by him. I felt like I hated him, then I wrote 7 Things, which made me realize that I could never hate anyone, no matter how much they've hurt me."

"I'm sorry for the harsh things I said, Miles. I swear I never meant any of them. I guess I just wanted you to stay away from Nick. But I'm fine with it now, really. He's a nice guy who deserves you. Miley, he's still in love with you. Everytime he talks to you, his eyes light up and his face brightens, unlike when he's talking to me. He's a very special guy, and if you ever get him back one day, which you will, don't ever let him go." a small smile played on Selena's mouth.

The corners of Miley's mouth curved upwards, "I would never do that. I love him with all my heart, Selena. And I bet you do too, if you ever break up with him, you're gonna get a guy who will care and love you for who you are."

"Thanks, Miley. I'm backing off Nick now, I'll break up with him later." the two of them got up and dusted the sand of their clothing. "We should probably be heading back to party. People will start to wonder where we are."

"True. Should we go back in together or separated?" Miley asked, curiously.

"Together, I want people to know we're friends again. That is, if you want to be friends." Selena replied sheepishly, a red warmth crept up on her cheeks.

Miley giggled and linked arms, "Of course, I do. We totally should." they strutted towards the building and the loud music immediately filled their eardrums. Their senses tried to adapt to the sound. They headed towards Demi who was by the refreshments table.

"Hey, Demi." Selena greeted, waving her other hand a little with her other arm still joined with Miley's.

Demi sipped on her coke before turning to them, "Hey Selena." her eyes widened once she saw their hands. "Whoa, you guys made up?" she inquired excitedly, starting to jump up and down, a few drops spilling from her plastic cup.

"Yes, Demetria." Miley laughed a little as she saw Demi stop jumping and started to glare at her.

"Don't use the long name, Destiny." she grinned mischievously.

"Ouch, okay, I'll stop." Miley smiled and dropped her arm and Selena did the same.

Nick stepped forward towards the ladies along with Joe following behind him. "Hey girls." he said. His eyes landed on each of them but twinkled only on Miley.

"Hello, Nick-o." Demi laughed and ruffled his hair before moving her gaze towards Joe and started chatting him.

Selena gulped down nervously, "Nick, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure, what's up?" he asked, he didn't get the point that she wanted to talk alone.

"I mean in private." a sweat drop fell from Selena's forehead as she got even more nervous and she tensed up.

The two walked away for a few minutes before returning with big grins on their faces. "Hey..." Miley said, raising her eyebrow at their goofy expressions.

"Hello, Miley." Nick said in the most orderly manner, like the typical guy he is.

"What's up with the looks?" Miley questioned curiously and took a long sip from her drink.

"Oh, nothing. We just talked..." Selena giggled and Nick chuckled making Miley grow even more suspicious.

The night ended sooner than they thought since they had a blast. They danced the night away until it was midnight. Just like Cinderella, all of them who attended returned to their homes and got ready for deep slumber once they reached the pillow.

**- BEFORE THE STORM -**

Miley's eyelids fluttered open and she screamed. The figure backed away at the defeaning voice. She rubbed her eyes to get a clear view of the person who was hovering over her. "Nick? What are you doing in my room?" she frowned.

"Nothing, you were sleeping so peacefully that you looked cute." Nick chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to her, motioning for him to sit down. He did as he was told. She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt all the muscles in her body relax. She released a sigh. "Now, what are you doing here?" she giggled and whacked his arm, playfully once she got off his shoulder. "Are you some creeper or something?"

"Nah, what I can't greet my friend?" he laughed and wrapped his strong arms around her small figure which made her blush out a deep shade. Selena who had witnessed the moment, smiled to herself that the plan was succeeding.

"Nick, get off me," Miley laughed and pushed Nick off her as she stood up. "I need to shower, I look and smell horrible."

Nick pulled her down onto his lap and her arms landed and draped around his neck. "No, you don't. You look absolutely beautiful and you still smell nice." he kissed her hair and inhaled the vanilla scent. "Mm...vanilla. As usual."

Miley's face grew even warmer as she stood up. "I'm gonna shower first. See you later, Nicky." she waved before leaving the room and entering the bathroom to get ready.

He was left there with a goofy grin plastered on his face, he saw Selena pass by and she winked. He just smiled and then left the room.

After about fifteen minutes, Nick was walking down the hallway, texting. Miley stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bright pink towel. He looked up from his cell and saw Miley standing there.

Her hair damp from the water and it was dripping onto the mat below her. "Uh, I..." Nick's voice just faded as he was lost for words.

Miley blushed for the third time this morning, alone with the same guy. "I forgot to bring my clothes." she said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," he stepped closer. "You still look great anyway." he didn't mind that she was wet and hugged her.

"Nick, I'm wet..." Miley groaned. "...and naked!" she stated and held on to her towel while using her other hand to push him away.

"S-Sorry," he stammered out then moved backwards.

Miley rushed back into his room, her cheeks flushed in red. "That was so embarrassing." she muttered to herself and got dressed quickly.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the aroma of a delicious breakfast was sniffed by her. Her stomach growled then she walked in the doorway of the kitchen. "Mmm..."

"Hey Miley," Selena greeted while flipping an egg on the frying pan. "Have some food."

Miley's gaze went from Selena towards the table filled with food and a Taylor that was eating fast. "That smells terrific, Selly. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom taught me quite well, she's an awesome cook." Selena giggled and moved the egg onto a plate, setting it on the table.

Nick arrived a few seconds later and slipped his arm around Miley. "Good morning, everyone." he kissed her on the cheek before seating himself on a chair.

Again, Miley's cheeks turned crimson. She sat down next to him and could feel a pair of eyes burning right through her head. She turned to see Nick staring back at her. "Nick." she mumbled.

"Sorry," he laughed then finished off his meal.

They didn't really enjoy the breakfast that was prepared by the company, so they ate a homey meal at their own homes. Joe and Demi joined them a while later.

Shooting the movie was a quick method, they had finished shooting in around five to six hours. Nick walked up to Miley a bit after three, "Hey Miles."

"Hey, Nicky." she replied, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich.

"Someone's hungry." Nick chuckled.

"I am, I'm starving." Miley answered in a muffle voice with her mouth full of bread.

"Here." Nick handed her a piece of folded paper.

"What's that?" Miley pointed to the paper in his hand.

"Take it and go to it at around five o'clock." Nick winked as he left it on the table then walked away.

Miley's face was expressionless due to her confusion at Nick's actions. She took the piece of paper and decided to slip it into her pocket and check it out later.

**- BEFORE THE STORM -**

Miley plopped down onto the couch and felt more relaxed than ever. Taking in the moment to catch her breath, she remembered the paper Nick had gave her an hour ago. She snapped her fingers before reaching to her back pocket and took out the crisp paper.

She unfolded it and saw that it was a map. A few dots and an X to mark the spot, like a pirate treasure game. "Hmm..." she stated calmly to herself and kept staring at it to understand. She was never so good with reading maps.

The spot beside her sank down indicating that someone was sitting there, she whipped her head to the side to see Selena. "Hey, Mi Mi," Selena giggled as she set her phone down on the coffee table.

"Hey Sel, can you read maps?" Miley asked, staring blankly at the girl beside her.

A smirk formed on Selena's face, "From Nick, huh?"

"How did you know?" Miley's face seemed surprised to know that Selena had found out before she told her.

She shrugged, "I helped out. Anyways, you remember the hill beside the spot we were sitting at yesterday?" Miley nodded. "Just follow the path there and you'll get to it. But before that..." an evil sly smile faded onto Selena's lips.

Miley's eyes widened, Nick and Selena had a plan and right now, she really didn't want to know.

"We should get you ready." Selena jumped off her seat and pulled down her shirt to straighten it before grabbing Miley's hand and dragged her upstairs. Miley stumbled before getting balanced and ran to catch up with her friend.

After half an hour of Selena changing Miley's clothes from one dress to a shirt to jeans to a skirt, they were exhausted but found the perfect choice. Miley slipped on the floral-patterened dress and added a black sweater to protect her from the chilly weather. For the shoes, she wore her favorite gladiator sandals that Taylor had bought her for her birthday.

"You look perfect!" Selena smiled, giving her two thumbs up. "Now go, he's waiting." she winked and gave Miley as slight nudge.

Miley turned pink before exiting the room with a purse filled with her phone and wallet. After a while of searching of the place she and Selena were in before, she finally found it. Her face brightened yet looked stunned as she saw little candles glowing, trailing up the hill. She took every step slowly, careful not to fall.

She reached the top and found a picnic blanket laying there along with roses scattered around it. A meal was set right there with her favorite food. "Oh my God..." she grinned.

"Like it?" a voice behind her startled her which made her jump and turn immediately. Nick was standing there with a simple plaid shirt and his dark-washed jeans.

"Nick, no..." she groaned. "You didn't do this did you?"

"Of course, I did, I would only do it for you, remember?" he smiled sheepishly at the though.

A slight wind blew against them to clear the tenseness. "Aw, Nicky, you didn't have to go through all this for me..." Miley giggled.

"I should. Now, let's have dinner, shall we?" he smiled warmly and led her to sit there.

After finishing the full meal, they were both stuffed with Italian food that Miley loved. Nick's head was set on Miley's lap as she popped in grapes into his mouth every once in a while, laughing at him.

He then sat up and looked seriously at her, Miley's face turned into a wary expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, but I have something to ask you." Nick swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Miley straightened herself and focused all her attention on Nick.

"Miley, I know I hurt you a lot of times," he started. "From the day we broke up, and to the day I started to date your best friends. Letting the press get to me and insult you on public, that was all wrong. I shouldn't have done any of that. But the one that I regret the most is letting go of the person who means the world to me. Miley, would you...ever...give me the second chance of having a relationship with you?" he asked, looking deeply into her oceanic blue orbs.

Miley was stunned and she couldn't say anything else.

**UPDATE HUH? :D I'm actually pretty upset. I kinda worked hard on the last chapter but got only 3 reviews, but I appreciate it :) I hate this daaaay, teacher's piling lotsa work on me and I haven't gotten any time to update. This took me actually so long to make. I had a writer's block and whoa, it's touuugghhh adkcfawmjoefma :) anyways, reviews? Thoughts? Comments? And tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters ;)**

**.com/samsmileyy - follow that will yaa? ;D**

**aaaannndddd spam this! ****.me/samsmileyy**** :D I LOVE getting questions ;)**

**thank you and see you in the next one.**

**For Cold Decembers, a writer's block too, have to get my mind cleared up xD ily guys!**


	14. Rejection and Making Up

**:| Boring, but enjoy!**

Miley bit on her bottom lip, "I'm sorry, Nick, but no."

"No?" Nick's bottom lip quivered a bit. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready yet, Nick. I mean we just became friends and don't you think we're moving too fast?" Miley's eyes saddened and her usually bright blue orbs became dull ones.

"I guess," Nick mumbled, agreeing with her opinion.

"I'm really sorry, Nick, I just don't want things to get awkward. Especially if you just broke up with Selena," Miley apologized.

"But you love me right? You still love me?" Nick asked hopefully with his sad hazel eyes.

"N-No, Nick, I'm sorry. I just can't give you an answer to that right now." Miley's voice cracked a bit at her grief feeling.

The atmosphere grew tense and no one said a single thing to each other, they continued to eat their meal quietly. And when the night had to end, they said awkward goodbyes and went their separate ways. Even if they stayed at the same house, each needed some space so it wouldn't be awkward.

Next morning, Miley was greeted by a hyperactive looking Selena jumping on her bed. Miley groaned, "Selena, get off," she placed the pillow over her head to get more sleep.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," Selena giggled as she continued to bounce up and down.

"What?" Miley huffed frustratedly while staring, well more like glaring, at her friend.

"Soooo, how did it go last night?" a smirk appeared on Selena's face.

"Not so well," Miley muttered under her breath, replaying the memory in her mind.

"What?" Selena pouted and frowned, "what happened?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend again and I turned him down," Miley said, disappointed in herself that she had rejected the sweetest guy alive.

"Aw, why?" Selena questioned curiously.

"It's just..." Miley took a deep breath, "maybe we're moving on too fast. I mean he just broke up and we just made up as friends, it's going all in a rush for me. I don't even know if I can still trust him,"

"Mi Mi, you know you can trust me. And I can see in your eyes that you're still in love with him!" Selena poked her shoulder and laughed, followed by Miley.

She just shrugged, "Maybe I am. But I would love to get back with him, just not now."

Things got awkward at the set. Miley spoke her lines at the perfect timing with the perfect emotion. But deep inside, she was still sad about the whole Nick situation. She could've just made it easier for everyone by saying yes. But she had to go and say no.

Miley took a break from shooting and parted away from the crowd and to the beach. She walked along, enjoying the beautiful view as the waves crashed upon the shore, going back and forth. Seagulls flew over the sea, making sounds and they searched for their breakfast in the water. The wind blew slightly, giving her a smooth light breeze.

Just then she felt someone trailing behind her, because she was afraid, she quickened her pace. The follower kept up with her speed until she was caught by the waist and swung in the air. She screamed, "Ah! Put me down!"

"Chill, Miles, it's just me," a deep voice chuckled. Joe.

"Joey," she whacked his arm playfully. "You scared the heck out of me,"

"Aw, sorry, Miwey," Joe gave his infamous puppy dog face. He set her back on land.

"It's okay," Miley laughed and they proceeded to enjoy their walk. "So what's up?"

"What did you say to Nick last night, Mi?" Joe asked sternly, stopping in his tracks and turned to his 'little sister'.

Miley shrugged, "He asked me to be his girlfriend and I rejected him," she felt really bad and bit on her bottom lip hard to stop her from breaking into tears.

"What else did you say, Miles?" Joe inquired once again. "He's really broken, he won't come out of his room."

Joe's right. Nick didn't come to the set this morning. Even if there wasn't his part to shoot, he would usually come down to watch the rest do their thing. "Really?" Miley asked in melancholy.

"Yeah, I think you should go talk to him first, Miles. I'll talk to the director to give her a reason, go." Joe ordered and Miley nodded.

She instantly ran towards her beach house and ran up the front wooden steps, her steps not careful which resulted of her falling down. Miley stood up abruptly, dusted the sand of her pants then swung open the door. Miley rushed up once again and reached Nick's door breathless. She took a quick second to catch her breath before knocking on the door.

"Get away, Joe. I told you I'm not coming out!" a deep voice, sounded broken, yelled from the other side.

Miley giggled a bit at his response, "Fine, I'm not Joe but I'm leaving." just as she was about to walk away, the door swung open harshly and revealed a devastated looking Nick. Miley's mouth gawked at this. He still wore the same clothes he did last night, a guitar in his hand, his curls in a terrible wreck and his face was tear-stained.

"Miley?" he asked quite surprised.

"Nick, what happened?" Miley asked in wary. "Joe told me,"

"I told him to keep his mouth shut," Nick grumbled bitterly to no one in particular but hoping the wind would send that message to his dear brother.

"Nothing happened," Nick shrugged as if nothing was wrong, even if at that moment, he knew exactly that everything wasn't going as plan or so well.

"Nick," Miley moaned and seated herself next to him on his soft comforter. They were surrounded by a not so awkward yet not so comfortable silence either. "I'm really sorry about last night," she broke the deafening quietness.

"Hey, I get it, you don't love me, you don't care," he mumbled and pressed his fingers tightly on the correct strings and strummed, creating a beautiful melody.

"Nick, I really didn't mean it that way. Do you have to take everything I say so seriously and literally?" Miley grew frustrated at his stubborn attitude.

"Hey, you're the one who said it," Nick rolled his eyes. It was like he wasn't the same guy she knew.

Miley breathed in then sighed, trying to control her emotions, "Nick, I swear, I didn't mean it like I didn't care. I really do love you but just as friends, maybe for now, who knows? Time will tell."

"Fine, you win," he shrugged then stood up. He leaned his guitar on the wall then disappeared into the bathroom, living Miley with a confused expression. She sat there, waiting for him to come out. He slipped out half an hour later with a bright look. His hair had been cleaned and had a touch of gel. Nick had changed into a fresh pair of clothing, he wore a simple white v-neck and khaki shorts. "There, happy?"

"Glad. Ecstatic!" Miley giggled, teasingly. He chuckled then linked arms with her before exiting the house then joined the rest of the crew for lunch. Miley had a small chat with Taylor and Selena then went over to talk to the director. Nick sat beside his brother, Joe, and he had to start a conversation.

"What? When Miley asks you to go, you go?" Joe smirked at his little brother.

"No, Joe," Nick's eyes turned 360 degrees. "She just has a way of…" he trailed off picking the right word. "Persuading people." He laughed.

"Mhm, a way to your heart that is," an evil smile formed on Joe's face once again.

"Shut up, Joe," the younger Gray growled and then took a huge hungry bite out of his sandwich.

"Fix that knot in your panties, Nick," Joe joked and stifled a laugh.

"Whatever," Nick muttered and went on to finish off till the last crumb of his meal.

That night, Miley was in the house's living room while Selena and Taylor went over to Demi's house to hang around for a while. Nick was up in his room trying to come up with a new masterpiece of his. Miley switched through channels in a bored mood. _Boring, boring, boring_, she thought to herself.

Finally, she got off the couch, turned off the television and wondered what Nick was doing. She stared at the stairs and finally concluded on disturbing Nick, she took quiet steps upstairs and reached Nick's room. She barged in and yelled out, "Nicky!"

Nick jumped off his bed, the papers flying all over the room and the guitar laid there, untouched on the bed. "God, Miley!" he glared at her. "Don't ever do that again, and I mean ever. Or else…"

"Or else what?" Miley giggled while wandering around his room, looking at the neatly painted walls.

A smirk began to fade onto his plump pink lips, "Do you really wanna know?" he set his pencil down on the bed, then started to get closer to her.

Miley's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She backed away until she got cornered on the wall. He pushed his arm onto the wall, trapping her between his built-up arms. "Nick, don't even get that idea in your mind. Put it out of that curly mop top of yours!"

Nick chuckled then started to attack her with tickles, she laughed her genuine laugh aloud, can't help because she was the most ticklish girl he had ever known. He grinned at all her gorgeous facial expressions. Nick stopped and left her there lying on the ground still cracking up. "What? You want more?" he raised up his hands to signal that he was about to go for her once more.

"No, no!" Miley yelled out between laughs. "Stop, it's enough!" she stood up then jumped on Nick which resulted on Miley sitting on Nick on his bed. "My turn,"

"Miles, you know you can't even tickle me," Nick laughed at the thought.

One end of Miley's lips curved upwards which signed that she was thinking, "What'cha want me to do, Nicky boy?"

"Get off me and I'll tell you," Nick grinned cheekily.

"No! That would be unfair," she pouted playfully.

"Yes, it would be fair, Destiny," Nick smirked as Miley winced at the full name call.

"No, it wouldn't, Nicholas," Miley grinned evily at the sound of Nick's full name pass through her lips.

Nick took the opportunity and flipped them around. "Ha!" he yelled out in victory and pumped his fists in the air joyously.

"Nick, get off," Miley groaned at his weight, even though he wasn't too heavy, she still felt awkward while he was on top of her.

Nick smiled, "Make me, Miley." he teased and got closer to her face.

"Nick, get off!" Miley spoke out once again.

"Not gonna happen," he mumbled to himself, their faces were only inches apart. Nick took the chance and closed the gap between them. He felt sad the first time because she didn't kiss back. But to his surprise, soon, she started to give the kiss the same attention, it turned out to be a fierce make-out session.

Miley started to fumble with his shirt's buttons. One by one, she popped them released and not too long after, his shirt was off, showing his toned abs. "Nick, wow! You have been working out!" Miley's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Of course, but only for you," he smirked and covered up the space between them again.

Miley giggled, "Yeah, right," she pushed him off and he landed on the bed.

"So," Nick bit on his bottom lip, hopefully. "How 'bout giving me another chance?" he paused then added, "Please?"

She sighed then let it run through her mind for a moment, "Sure, why not?" she giggled. His whole face brightened and he lifted her up in the air, spinning her around. "Nick, put me down, I'm getting dizzy."

"Aw, Miles, you don't know how happy you make me," Nick sighed dreamily and pressed his lips against her passionately.

"You make me happier," Miley giggled at his cheesy side.

"I love you so much, since the day I first locked eyes with you, I never ever stopped," Nick grinned, pulling her onto his lap on the bed.

Miley blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too, Nicky."

**BOOM! Ta-daaa :D okay someone on told me to update faster :D so here yaa go! I was kinda disappointed at the last chapter :'( I worked really hard on that one, I tried to make it longer for you guys, but only 5 reviews :( I'm thinking about stopping the story. I mean it's done and I don't think it'll be interesting if I drag the plot. Maybe the next one's the last chapter or the epilogue. :) anyways thanks for readddinnnggg!**

**/samsmileyy :D – go follow! x)**

**/samsmileyy – spammmm :D**

**P.S. Besides If We Ever Meet Again I have new plans for a story anyway :D Please review on that story, whether you want me to continue or not.**

**Reviews? :D Thanks guys!**


	15. Lasts Forever

**:3**

Nick had a goofy grin stuck on his face which wouldn't come off. He walked alongside his girlfriend while strolling down on the beach. "This is great," he broke off the silence.

"No, you're great," Miley teased, poking his buff arm.

"Nah, you're greater, you're the greatest of all the greatest," he chuckled while waving his hands in the air to really tell her that she's the one for him.

Miley giggled and wrapped her arms around his arm. She leaned her head over to his shoulder. "Don't you think we should be going back?"

"Aw," Nick pouted playfully. "I wanna stay here with you." he gave his infamous puppy dog face.

The brunette laughed at his expression. "Nick, stop being silly! Let's go," she tugged on his arm.

They were about to turn back towards the set when Miley got called, "Miley! Wait up!" The duo whipped their heads around and saw a mascular blonde running towards them. He reached the couple and tried to regain his breath.

"Liam?" Miley gasped slightly, she hasn't heard from him for a while.

"Yeah, hey," he smiled cheekily as he met her blue eyes.

A giggle released from her throat, "I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"I've been busy fixing up these babies," he flexed his obviously seen muscles. "And with work and everything." he shrugged then laughed.

Liam wrapped her in a tight hug, Miley hesitantly hugged back. With Nick practically glaring a hole through the blonde guy's head, Miley was doubting this. It got awkward. "Oh, yeah..." Miley mumbled quietly under her breath.

"How 'bout just you and I lunch today at this great Italian restaurant nearby?" Liam suggested with a hopeful grin on his face.

Nick curled his hand into two fists, gripping it hard, until his knuckes went white and he saw nail marks on his palm. Miley, who noticed Nick's sudden change of emotion, gave Liam a symphatetic smile. "Sorry, Liam, but I'm taken."

"Really?" he seemed startled by the fact. "With who?"

Miley nodded her chin towards the angry curly behind him. Nick's face turned from white, to red with fury and then white again in relief. "Him."

"This little flick over here captured your heart?" Liam chuckled in disbelief that Miley would fall for him.

"Shut the hell up, Liam. Keep those stupid words to yourself." Nick spoke through his gritted teeth and clenched jaw.

"Don't tell me what to do, slick. I do what I want and say what I want," he turned towards him. Nick felt small compared to his height and body size.

But he stood up straight and strong, "That's why back off my girl."

"Oh, yeah, flake? She'll dump you soon anyway and will come running back to me, since you're nothing to her anyway," an evil smile formed on Liam's lips. He had a sly look playing in his face.

Nick scoffed, "I love her and she loves me, and I don't think that'll happen any time soon. She'll never run to you, ever..." he emphasized the 'ever' to tell Liam that Miley's forever his.

Miley, who loved peace and didn't want any more drama going on, stood between them. "Stop!" she yelled at the two guys and they turned towards her. "Stop it, guys. I don't want any more trouble, okay. So just let it go."

"Fine, whatever." Liam muttered bitterly. "I'll see you soon, Miley. As for you, flake," he pointed his finger straight towards Nick. "Back off, you do not want to mess with me,"

Nick was about to attack him when Miley held him back by holding onto his arm. "Don't, Nick," she whispered into his ear, making his tense muscles relax and he breathed normally again.

Liam scammpered away into the distance and disappeared from both their sights. Nick turned to Miley and sighed, "I'm sorry but that dude's seriously getting on my nerves,"

"I know, but try to control yourself okay. And you know you hold my heart, Nick," she smiled against his chest and snuggled up to him. "Don't ever forget that,"

"I will never," he kissed her hair and the vanilla scent filled his nose.

They walked back to the set to be greeted by a hyper-looking Selena. She looked as if she had honey cereal with maple syrup and gummy bears. Miley groaned, "Selena, don't tell me you had extra sugar in your marshmallow cereal again?"

"No, why would you say that? Sure, I tend to get hyper sometimes. But hello, those marshmallows are so cute, colorful and chewy. Oooh 3 C's. Anyway, sugar is soooo good, it's really sweet even people say too much sugar ain't good. You have to try it some time, Miley. It's delicious, maybe I should make one for breakfast. You should totally try it!" Selena babbled on. Miley covered Selena's mouth with the palms of her hand.

"Ssh! Selena, cut it, don't ever add sugar to your cereal again." Miley ordered sternly.

Selena's smile dropped into a pout, "Fine."

"Now, I thought we were going to have a girl's night out." Miley giggled, detaching herself from Nick and linked arms with Selena.

Nick groaned, "Miles, can't that happen another time? Please, I just wanna spend time with you."

"Sorry, Nicky, but tonight's a girl's night. You sleep over at Joey's okay. Demi's sleeping over in ours." Miley smiled sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, baby." she pecked his lips and was about to walk away with Selena.

He pulled her again and spun her around to face him. Instantly, he pressed his lips against her tenderly. Miley hung her arms loosely around his neck as he wrapped his big arms around her petite frame, pulling her closer. She pulled away and looked at him with a confused smile, "What was that for?"

"Well, at least you could've given me that to keep me imagining you all night," Nick smirked, she knew exactly that dirty thoughts were going through his mind right then.

"Nick!" she murmured into the air as he stalked off back to Joe's house.

The next morning, Miley woke up bright and early to sneak off to her and Nick's place in the beach. Just as she figured, he was there, sitting alone on the sand as the smooth wind blew. His eyes were staring directly to the wide blue ocean in front of him. She sat on his lap, but facing him. Her legs were parted so that he was in between her two long lean legs. "Miley, hey," he said sounding a bit shocked. "What're you doing here?"

She dropped her arms on his shoulders, "I should ask you the same thing," she giggled and kissed him quickly.

His lips quivered once they pulled away, indicating that he wanted more than that. "Miles,"

"Hmm?" Miley replied while caressing his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you," he stated the fact and his lips were once again connected to her but longer.

"I love you too," Miley grinned as they had pulled away/

Nick's hand ran over her thigh, moving up and down, which made Miley nervous and gulped. He moved higher until he reached the hem of her short shorts. "You look beautiful," he complimented while going higher, digging into her bottoms.

Miley shifted in her seat, "Nick, don't," as much as she wanted to, it was a public place and it was beginning to get crowded.

"Miley," he whispered seductively in her ear which made her groan.

"Nick, don't, please," she pleaded and stood up to prevent him from going any further. He pouted there which made Miley laugh. "Let's go, lover boy," she extended her hand for him to take. Nick took it but pulled her downwards, causing her to land ontop of him with his lips on hers. His hand made its way to her back and moved lower, gripping it in his strong hand. She moaned, "Nicky, please stop." she begged then stood up once again.

This time, she didn't want to fall for the same trick and he got up. They walked hand-in-hand back to the set and knew right then that nothing was ever gonna separate them both.

**:3 Niweyyy x) so the next one's probably going to be the epilogue. I receieved some reviews saying that the story should be continued but let's say I'm having the biggest writer's block in my life. It's tough so what do you think of this one? If you give me eight reviews, I might work on a longer one for the last chapter. Pretty please, just 8! Or if you could give me more, believe me, I could never keep that smile of my face.**

**8! 8! 8! Love you guys ;D**

**/samsmileyy – follooowwww :D get me to 140 followers x)**

**/samsmileyy – spam thatttt :D I lovvveeee questions, people!**


	16. The Enemy Returns

**;) not the epilogue, dears**

**special thanks to nileyfan1 and Mz Fizzle for being such loyal readers and reviewers since the beginning :) thanks so much for the support!**

Miley giggled while grazing the end of the little brush on her fingernail. "What do you think?" she showed the black-colored nails to Selena, but apparently she received no response. They were sitting on the hardwood floor and Selena was too distracted with her phone to notice that Miley was waving her hand in front of her face, "Earth to Selena,"

"What?" Selena whipped her head up, focusing her attention on Miley.

She shook her head frustratedly, "Nothing, who are you texting anyway?"

"N-Nobody," Selena stuttered with a slight shrug as if she was almost...nervous?

"Chill, Selly, you know you can tell me, right?" Miley looked into her eyes and gave her a warm comforting smile.

Selena nodded as a smile drew itself on her face, "Yeah, thanks."

"So, what's your opinion on this?" once again, Miley showed her neatly painted fingernails to her friend.

A kiss landed on Miley's cheek and she turned to see Nick, "I think it looks perfect," he complimented while wrapping one arm around her waist.

Miley's face grew warm but the opened window gave them a light breeze that helped her cool off. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going with Joe."

"You know, I can't stay away from you too long," he grinned cheekily.

She laughed and pushed him away and he scooted over further. "Get away from here, Nick. It's my and Selena's time."

"Looks like it's only your time, Mi," Nick pointed to Selena over by the other side. Miley's gaze averted itself from the curly to the brunette who was too busy and caught up with her phone.

Miley groaned and threw her head back in the air, she got up and moved over next to Selena. She peeked over what was so busy. Selena was texting her mom as her fingers typed rapidly over the keypad. "Selly!" Miley screamed in her ear.

She jumped and her phone flew in the air. "What?" she yelled back while crawling and reaching her hand under the bed, searching for the item.

"Geez, untie those knots in your pants," Miley frowned at Selena's attitude, she was usually cheery and connected to her while they were doing girl stuff. Now, it seems like Selena was lost somewhere out there.

"I'm just so fed up with my mom's texts that's all, she's giving me..." she paused. "...news. That's all, I'm sorry okay."

Miley's eyebrow went up at curiousity, "Nick, can you please leave me and Selena alone first? I want to talk to her."

"Fine," Nick grumbled but shuffled onto his feet and left the room.

"Okay, Sel, what's up? I haven't seen you this upset since the issues with me," Miley asked and her eyes sharpened at Selena.

"Do you remember Matt?" Selena sighed and her eyes teared away to the window as some birds flew by and the clouds were just rolling normally.

Miley's eyes widened and she nodded hesitantly, it was a horrible memory to remember and she didn't expect it to come back into her mind this soon.

"I just got some info from my mom, she says that he's been released from prison." Selena broke out the news to her and tears started to fall from Selena's brown eyes.

"W-What? No! But he's suppose to be released in 7 years since you-know-what." Miley's mouth gaped at the news.

"Miley, it has been 7 years, I just didn't know time flew by so fast," a heavy sigh escaped Selena's pink lips. The waterworks just kept going and wouldn't stop, Selena tried best she could to stop them and wipe them away.

"But, he's being watched right?" Miley asked hopefully, but Selena's eyes held doubt. "Right?" Selena shook her head as a no.

"No, but the police also thinks that he might be going after me again. My mom says I should stick around with my friends for safety, just in case he attacks again," Tears started to brim in Selena's brown orbs. "I just don't know what to do, Miley." she stuffed her face deep in her hands.

"Sshh," Miley soothened her and rubbed her back comfortingly, "We're all here for you, Selena. He won't even get a meter near you." she winked and Selena giggled.

"Thanks, Miles. I hope so," she wrapped her thin fragile arms around Miley's petite frame and the other girl did the same.

After breaking away, they decide to take a walk through an old neighborhood and get into a teen club, it wasn't all strippy and nasty. It was a cool place for teens their age to hang out. Demi and Taylor tagged along and chatted by the alcohol-free bar. Miley and Selena was dancing the night away until sweat dripped from their foreheads. They were exhausted and took a break. "I'll have one coke please," Miley ordered to the bartender as he nodded and prepared her drink.

"Want anything for you, girly?" the man asked and Selena asked for a sprite. He slid the drinks to them and they sipped on it quietly.

"Having fun, Selly?" Miley asked with a big grin.

"Oh, most definitely, I haven't been to these kinds of teen clubs in years!" Selena gushed then broke into laughs.

Miley nodded and her bangs bounced up and down. "True, aah, this really quenched my thirst." she smiled and set the glass down on the shiny and smooth table of the bar.

"Same here, but I seriously need to go to the toilet now," Selena giggled. "I'll meet you later at the dance floor!" she gave a slight wave before running off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Miley's eyes scanned the crowd, it wasn't too crowded and so far, no one noticed that it was her. Somebody grabbed her by the waist and was obviously drunk. How did he even get drunk with no alcohol? Probably sneaked in a whisky or something. "Daaance with meee, babyyy." he slurred as he started to go lower to her butt.

"Ew, get away from me," she pushed her off him but he wouldn't budge since he was much stronger than she was.

"Noooo, not untiiil you danceee with meee," he dragged his words once again. His eyes was locked on her bust and she felt self-concious.

"She's my girlfriend, so hands off, buddy," a mascular hand grabbed onto the guy's shoulder. The two turned their attention towards the hand and Miley's eyes widened as he saw that it was Nick. ".." he commanded through his gritted teeth and his jaw was clenched.

The guy's eyes showed fear and he quickly took his hand off Miley's waist and scampered off and landed in some other girl's arm. He pressed his lips against the blonde and made out. Miley rolled her eyes then her oceanic ones landed on his brown ones. "Hey, Nicky, what are you doing here?"

"Don't hey me!" Nick huffed at her. "Don't you see how much trouble you can get into when you get to these kind of places?"

"I'm sorry," Miley's eyes circled his torso and she buried her face in his chest and inhaled his wonderful scent.

"It's fine, now where's Selena and the rest?" he asked when she pulled away from him.

Miley looked around for a while then answered, "Yeah, Demi and Taylor's dancing and Selena's in the bathroom."

Just as those words escaped her lips, a deafening scream was heard. They both whipped their heads to the sound, but a lot of people didn't hear it. "Oh my God, was that Selena?" Miley's eyes expanded, showing her bright azure orbs.

"I think so, maybe it came from the back, let's check," Nick grabbed Miley's hands quickly but softly. He dragged her and she tried to keep up with his pace as he sprinted towards the back door.

He swung open the door as Miley trailed behind and gasped when she saw the two people outside. Selena tried to struggle out of the other person's grip but wasn't succeeding at anything. "Selena?" they didn't even notice the couple were there until Miley broke the silence.

"Miley? No, no, get out of here!" she yelled in pure concern. "Just get out of here, now!" Selena said sternly.

"No, Selena! Dude, get your hands off her!" Miley yelled and glared at the guy.

He laughed evily, it was filled with pure bitterness, "Yeah, right, since when do I take orders from little girls with rich dads?"

"Shut up, get your hands off her," Nick ordered this time as he got closer to the guy.

He punched Nick straight in the nose which gave the curly a bleeding nose. Miley rushed over to his aid and started to rub his back but her eyes teared away from her boyfriend to the trouble maker. "Just let it go, Matt, it's in the past," Miley said hard but softly at the same time.

"No, I won't. She put me in jail for the past 7 fucking years of my fucking life. I won't let this bitch get away with it," he snarled and showed all his yellow teeth to Selena. Selena stepped back a bit, afraid, she was already on the verge of breaking down.

"Matt, come on, she's a sweet girl and you deserved it anyway. You caused that problem to yourself, you should learn from your mistakes and just move on," Miley advised wisely.

"You don't know anything, sassy mouth!" Matt snapped at Miley. "I was fucking miserable in that stupid cell while she's enjoying her life with all her fucking fame and damn money."

"Stop it! When you guys dated, you were all sweet, what happened?" Miley asked and took in a breath to hold back her anger.

"I realized that she was worth much more, especially what's hidden under all those thick clothing," he licked his lips and his eyes darkened with lust. "I want to have that chance again, I want to have that strong overpowering feeling again."

"Matt, stop. If she's worth much more, you shouldn't be doing this to her," the blue eyed beauty bit on her bottom lip, hoping that nothing bad will happen to Selena.

Matt looked at Selena with a death glare and his anger look turned into a smirk, an evil smile which made the three teens suspicious. "You're right. I shouldn't be doing this to her, Miley." his eyes landed on Miley's eyes then lips and finally on her bust.

"Good, so you'll move on okay. You'll find someone for you," Miley smiled and finally sighed with relief that Matt has given up, or so she thought.

"I want you," he stated simply. Three eyes widened in horror. "Yeah, let me exchange this little miss perfect for you, you're sexier and hotter anyway." he licked his dry lips that was dry in hunger for Miley's petite body.

"W-What?" Miley's lips quivered at that, no, no, this isn't how it should be going.

"Fucking hell no." Nick's eyes sharpened on Matt as he stood in front of Miley, no way in hell he was letting go of her.

"Guess I'm not letting go of this little prize," Matt's grasp tightened around Selena's wrist as she yelped in pain. He held both hands up to show them that he wasn't going to release Selena.

None of the teenagers knew what to do. Miley breathed in and blurted out, "Fine, I'll go with you," Selena and Nick's hazel orbs frowned at Miley. "Let her go and I'll come to you."

A smirk formed again on his lips, "No. You come here and I promise that I'll let this girl go."

Miley was about to walk over but she was held back by Nick who held his hand tightly around hers. "Nick, let me go. This is the only way or Selena won't be safe," tears rolled down Miley's flushed cheeks.

"No, I'm not allowing you to go with that devil. You are staying right here, Miley Ray Stewart." he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I let you go once and I'm never repeat that mistake."

"Nick, please..." Miley's mysterious blue eyes held plead in them.

"Miles, don't do it." both Selena and Nick informed her of the same thing.

But being the same stubborn woman she is, Miley jerked her hand away and Nick's mouth gaped as Matt caught her and let Selena go. The evil guy wrapped his arm hard against Miley's waist and she cried, hurt. "Good girl." he smirk and whispered huskily in her ear.

Miley gulped down her nervousness. Nick growled out, "You let her go before I'll do something I'll regret."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be? Calling your little fans or your bodyguard. I took judo, karate and boxing lessons as a child, Nick. What makes you think I would be afraid?" he chuckled evily.

Nick charged towards him and swung his fist but Matt ducked and instead, he shoved his fist right into Nick's stomach which caused him to scream. Matt repeatedly and rapidly swung his fist to Nick's stomach until Nick threw up blood. Selena ran over and tried to stop him and screamed at Matt, "What monster have you become?"

"A hot one." he smirked and started to drag Miley away.

"Nick!" Miley called out in worry. Her boyfriend was hurt. She tried to struggle out of his grip and finally realized that she was wearing her sharp fake nails. Miley dug it really deep into his skin which caused him to loosen his hold and he cursed loudly.

Miley took the chance and pushed him away and ran over to Nick, "Oh my God, Nick, I am so sorry. I'm so stupid but I had to do it." waterworks were doing its usual thing and covered Miley's beautiful features. Matt who saw the scene decided to ditch it before anyone else found out, especially the police.

"No, it's okay, Miles. You did it for something good, anyway." he took one breath in and finally released his finally breath and everything went pitch black.

The last thing he heard was Miley yelling, crying his name over and over again while shouting, 'I love you'. Those three special words that meant the world to him.

**Okaaaay, I suddenly had this major plot twist idea. It's all in one chapter x) hahah I have no idea who the heck Matt is but yeaah, his name's Matt. If you guys don't get it, Matt actually tried to rape Selena a long time ago when she was young but he got caught and was sent to jail! :) sooooo? 6 reviews for the next one pretty please? Yep, the next one would probably be the epilogue. Unless of course you guys give me reviews? Then I'd do perhaps one more chapter ;) Seriously this one must have at least 6 reviews for the next chapter or I won't update :)**

**twitter – samsmileyy - do me a favor and follow it? I've been losing a lot and it's making me sad :(**

**formspring – samsmileyy – spam that little thing! :D anything you want, I don't care.**


	17. Now Until Forever

Everyone was settled in the hospital's waiting room. No one said a single word but some wept and some stayed emotionless, at least that's what they looked like on the outside. Miley cried and the tears just kept coming while Selena, with her own tears, tried to comfort Miley.

"It's all my fault," Miley whispered to herself, blaming her for what had happened to her boyfriend. "I shouldn't have gone. Nick wouldn't be in this situation. We shouldn't have went to that club."

"Shh, Miles," Selena started as the tears fell on her lap, leaving tear stains on her jeans. "It's not your fault, okay. Don't ever blame yourself for any of this. Matt's the one who should be sorry."

"But what if he doesn't survive?" Miley spoke out, barely breathing, in grief. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked extremely pale. She had negative thoughts flooding her mind, she just couldn't think right in this position.

"Don't think that way, Mi," Selena sighed and rubbed her back calmly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I need some air," Miley stated simply and Selena nodded understandingly.

Selena had dialed Nick's family and informed them of Nick's situation, they would be there soon. Meanwhile, the other teenagers cried in the waiting room, the workers of the movie stayed at the set and remained silent without a word, inside they were frantically panicking.

Miley stepped out of the building and inhaled the fresh air. She slid down the wall of the building and watched as the sun started to rise. They had waited all night long but no news came from either the doctor or the nurses.

"If I hadn't suggested going to the club, we wouldn't have met. Selena wouldn't have been in trouble and Nick wouldn't gotten hurt." Miley sighed depressingly to herself. Gray clouds rolled in the sky and thunder rumbled slowly, indicating that it would be raining soon.

The rest of their friends had gone to change their clothes first that night, including Selena. But Miley still wore the same outfit she wore before, her makeup was drained and her hair was frizzy. She looked absolutely broken.

Selena pushed the door open and saw Miley, "Miles! Miles! Nick's done with surgery! The doctor says we can see him now," with a slightly sad smile on her face. "Even if he's not awake just yet."

"You guys can go in first, I'll do it later." Miley nodded and forced out a weak smile.

Selena huffed and said, "The rest of us agreed that you should be the one to see him first. He needs you by his side, Miley. Now go." she gave a supportive nudge and Miley agreed.

The blue-eyed beauty walked into the air-conditioned room and a gasp escaped her pale lips once she saw the unconcious body lying on the hospital bed. Shutting the door, she made her way over and sat on the chair by the bed. "Nick," she whispered, barely audible.

"I miss you so much, please wake up, Nicky," the waterworks was about to start again. "I'm so sorry for running away like that, please forgive me. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't be here so sick and so hurt. It's all my fault." she said softly while drawing invisible circles on his hand.

He laid there silently, seeming so peaceful. Miley cried and held his hand tightly in hers, praying and hoping that he would be awake soon. She strolled out of the room and some went in. She sat on one of the plastic chairs, staring at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Miley, you should go and change first," Demi suggested, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up," Miley shook her head, declining with her offer.

"Here," Demi handed her a shirt and pants. "Go replace those clothes of yours into these. I got them when we went to change last night. Thought you might never leave."

"Thanks," Miley mumbled, giving her a one-arm hug before disappearing into the bathroom and slipped on the fresh pair of clothes. She splashed water on her face to refresh her look but still she looked so terrible. Bags were under her eyes from sleep deprivation. Digging into her last pants pocket, her fingers grasped onto the lip gloss. She slipped it out and applied a layer of it on her lips. Finally she ran out of the bathroom and caught up with the others in the waiting room.

"Miles, everyone's done seeing him. Do you want to stay with him? I can grab you a bite to eat from the cafeteria," Demi offered and Miley nodded, thanking her.

Miley returned into the room which held her boyfriend in it. She sat next to him and proceeded by holding his hand once again. "I love you," she whisper repeatedly. She felt her body squirm a bit and he stirred a little too.

"Nick?" she asked with faith building inside of her. But it came crumbling down when no reply was heard. "Please wake up," Miley hoped and stared at his body.

He mumbled something that was incoherent. Miley leaned forward towards his body, once again with hope inside. "Miley," he mumbled, even if it wasn't that clear, Miley could figure out her name.

"Nick," Miley's eyes widened happily, ecstatic that he was going to wake up.

"Miles," he whispered again quietly. His eyelids started to lift up but slowly because he was still in pain. "Oww..." he mumbled and started to move around a bit.

"Don't push yourself, Nick. I'm going to get the doctor." she released his hand only to be caught by him.

"No, I want just a few minutes with you," He said with tired eyes. Miley nodded, if that was his wish, she could at least grant it. "You know you're a fearless fool," he chuckled lightly and she blushed at that.

"Nick, I'm so sorry about it, I just-" she was cut off by him.

"Don't apologize. You tried to do it to save your best friend. But next time, think over the plan first," he laughed with a small smile on his lips.

Miley's lips curved upwards, "I'm still sorry. I should get the doctor now." She stood up, ready to walk to the door.

"Wait," he stopped her as she spun around. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Nick," she grinned while strutting out of the room to find the doctor.

Once the checkup was done and Nick was fully awake, he had to stay there for about two more days so he had time to recover. "Miles," Nick breathed in, taking in her appearance. She still hadn't changed since yesterday and waited for him supportively in his hospital room. Miley looked up from her magazine. "You should go back and shower first."

She shook her head from side to side, "No. I want to be here for you."

"If you won't go home, then shower in my bathroom. Go." Nick ordered from her.

Like a puppy obeying her master, she agreed and jumped into the shower, feeling the warm water streaming down her figure. She felt all the muscles in her body relax and all the ache in her back go away. After using the available towel there, she dried up and changed into the clothes before.

She stepped out and noticed that Nick was asleep quietly on his bed. Soft snores slipped out of his throat and his eyes were closed with his curls resting neatly on top of his head.

Miley smiled at how peaceful he looked right then. She peeked outside to see Selena there, she seems bored out of her gourd while flipping through a recent People magazine. "Selly," Miley greeted with a huge grin.

"Hey, Miles," Selena smiled back and threw the magazine back on the table. "How's Nick?"

"He's great, sleeping now. He probably won't be awake for hours. How long have you been sitting out here?" Miley asked while slipping her phone out of her pocket.

"Half an hour, I think." Selena replied, thinking back and shrugged.

"I'm going to go to the nearest mall, I need clothes," Miley grinned to herself and grabbed Selena's hand, pulling her upwards.

"Agreed, chicka!" Selena giggled and began to run for the door. "Last one to the car is going to pay for lunch!" she screamed out.

Miley's eyes widened, even if Selena was probably the most thin person on earth, she eats a lot. She sprinted towards the door but didn't catch up in time since Selena was already in the car, sitting with a huge smirk on her face.

That evening, Miley was sitting in Nick's hospital room while they talked like old times, reminiscing the past and reminding themselves of the mistakes they've want to make sure that it won't get between them this time.

Nick grabbed a small leather box from the table. He rubbed the top with the pad of his thumb and looked at her nervously. Her eyes twinkled in excitement that he would soon be released from this horrid place. "Miles," he started, breathing in. She turned to him, their eyes locked. "I was thinking..."

"About?" Miley responded quickly. She was a curious person.

He bit on his bottom lip before flipping open the box, revealing a beautiful ring. It was a simple round metal piece but it was engraved sweetly inside. "About us and I think we should take it to the next level," he blurted out in honesty.

"You mean like..." Miley's eyes widened in shock, "marriage?"

Nick's eyes expanded as a chuckle left his lips, "No, no. I mean I want us to promise each other that in the future, you'll be my future Mrs. Jonas. I want you forever to be mine, Miley. Since we're not old enough or legal to be married at this age, I just want a promise for both of us to keep. We're never going to let anything get between us, we'll stick by each other until the end."

"Aw, Nicky, of course," Miley cooed but felt really honored by this. That was probably the sweetest and strongest promise she has ever made, aside from her purity ring.

His brown eyes went softer as he showed the inner side of the ring. "Look, I got it engraved just for us." he smiled widely as the pointed the writing that was carved on it. 'Nick and Miley; June 11, 2006 – forever'.

Miley's eyes brimmed with tears that was on the verge of falling, "That is so sweet, Nick. I love you so much." she smiled and hugged him tightly.

He winced a bit and she immediately pulled away and stared at him in wary. "I'm fine, don't worry. And I love you too." he shot her a warm smile and plucked out the ring from the box and slipped it in her ring finger. Miley held it up to the light and stared at it in awe.

"It's beautiful, Nick, thank you so much." the tears streamed down her features. "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, beautiful. My mom helped me out for this." Nick laughed a bit at how his mom got fussy when he wanted a cheaper one but his mother insisted for Miley, it had to be more special. And of course, he agreed.

A man barged in and it appears to be the show's producer. "Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but we can't keep delaying the shoot like this. It's going to take years to finish if you guys keep getting into trouble."

"Well, we're sorry that we got hurt!" Miley exclaimed angrily. How dare he just interrupt the moment and blow up like that? "The past can't be re-written! It's not our fault that some guy attacked us." she rolled her eyes, feeling terribly annoyed.

"Look, Miley, you're full healed but apparently, Nick's not. If we can't recover soon, we'll have to do over the whole movie and re-shoot instead of waiting for him. That'll be a better choice." the producer explained his suggestion.

Miley turned to Nick with worried eyes. "I don't want to. Nick will recover soon, okay. Just wait."

"Don't worry, Mi. You can go ahead and re-film the movie. Someone can pick out a local guy who's movie worthy for that," Nick smiled warmly, reassuring her that it was fine.

"But no. That'll be longer. I'm sure Nick will be okay," Miley disagreed and turned to Nick with a disbelief expression.

"We'll see," the man sighed, giving up, knowing that Miley would keep the subject up since she was stubborn and she'll always end up winning.

"Miles, you should've just told him to let some other guy play my role," Nick stated simply.

"No, I only want you and yourself to play it. After all, you're my love interest," she winked then giggled before skipping out of the room and joined Selena outside while her fingers were rapidly typing her phone like deja vu from the day Matt got released.

"Selly!" Miley squealed and Selena's phone tried to fly and failed, ending up on the floor. The brunette started to crack up, laughing hysterically while Selena grabbed her phone quickly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

"I'm sure you didn't," Selena's eyes rolled with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "What's up?"

"Hellooo, it's happening all over again! You're all sticky with your phone that you're not with Miley." Miley pouted playfully and Selena nudged her lightly, laughing.

"No, I have better news!" Selena beamed happily. "Matt's finally put in jail again for hurting Nick. Though, Nick, being the kind guy he is, didn't really press charges. He's sentenced to 3 years of community service," she giggled, wondering what Matt would look like doing volunteer service.

"Oh my goodness, that's great news, Sel! That guy shouldn't be bothering us anymore or we'll involve the police," Miley grinned.

"So what're you going to do after this filming?" Selena asked, slipping her phone into her purse.

"I'm planning to go on tour again," she smiled, replying while thinking about her last tours that turned out to be a blast.

"That's epic!" Selena stated and wrapped her thin arms around Miley, congratulating her. "What's it going to be called? I'll be at one of them, promise! It'll be fun to see you performing. You're always so energetic."

"Aw, thanks, Selly," Miley giggled. "And I want it to be named Wonder World tour. It's always been one of my dreams to call one of my tours that."

"That's a good choice of name. Who'll be your opening act?" Selena asked curiously with her eyes sparkling in glee.

"Um, probably my brother's band, Metro Station. But my manager said that I could have some other musicians perform on stage with me too," Miley smiled excitedly. "Maybe I can invite you, Demi, Taylor and the Jonas' to show up at some shows, that'll be awesome."

"Oh, that sounds really great!" Selena agreed and nodded her head. "I'd be honored to perform with you and gosh, I really can't wait."

"Breathe, Selena. It'll still be a while since we haven't even finished filming." the blue-eyed beauty shrugged.

"Aw, be optimistic. In probably a month, you'll be back on the huge stages all over the country, singing and dancing in front of all your fans," Selena grinned, trying to cheer her up, considering that her boyfriend's in the hospital.

Miley sighed, "I'm just not sure if people are still willing to come to my show, I mean you, Demi and Taylor are the 'its' now. I'm in the bottom of the food chain now." she props her chin on her palm and lets out a long heavy breath out.

"No, you're not, Mi. You don't see that you still have those loyal fans out there, they're still supporting you. Don't let those haters get to you, if you let them bring you down, it means they're winning." Selena advised wisely.

"Thanks, Selena." Miley sent her a weak smile and stood up.

A few weeks passed and The Last Song finally finished shooting. Miley was on her tour bus, ready to be on the road again. "Ah, what a great day to be on the road," she yawned and stretched her arms up.

"Tell me 'bout it," a pair of arms circled her figure and she spun to face the person.

"Nick?" her eyes widened but at the same time, her heart rate was increasing. "What are you doing here?"

"To be on tour with you, beautiful." he chuckled at her face and pecked her lips.

"B-But, n-no, h-how?" she stammered out and ended up feeling her face warm.

He grinned cheekily, "I talked to my manager and he thinks this would bring great publicity to our movie."

"Oh, yay!" Miley squealed and jumped on him, wrapping her long legs around his torso. "This is gonna be so great. On the road with you for two whole months." she smiled dreamily.

"Of course, Disney also informed us that we should invite-" he was cut off by high-pitched screams. Nick covered his ears with his hands as the four women kept squealing and laughing. "Girls! God, you're killing my ears." he rolled his eyes playfully.

The four stopped and laughed. "Sorry, Nicky," Miley giggled and hugged her best friends. "I can't believe you're all going to be with me!"

"Actually, we're not," Taylor pursed her lips. "We're just going to appear for a few big shows like in NY, LA and also New Jersey. I have a new album to record so I can't make it through the whole tour. Sorry," she apologized.

"I'm filming the new season of Sonny With A Chance," Demi shrugged. "I insisted to my manager that it should be delayed for a while but he said, 'No, that will take too long!' and he just started randomly bursting out angrily." she giggled, thinking back to how immature her manager was.

Selena started, "And I'm going to be filming Ramona and Beezus. But the director promised that I could be excused for a few days to join you guys in the concert," she smiled gleefully.

Miley's smile faded for a while but then her expression lit up, "I guess so. At least I have Nicky here. Too bad you guys can't come along with me," she pouted.

"Aw, don't worry we'll be with you for a few shows like I said," Taylor excitedly said. "We can do covers of some songs like some of my singles and also you guys can sing Send It On! Make a Wave and yeah the rest of them."

"That sounds really great." Miley smiled.

"Guys, we'll be on the road in 3 minutes!" Billy Ray yelled out into the car before walking away again to the rest of the crew, giving them the orders.

"That's our cue to leave," Selena shot them both a sad smile. "We'll see you guys in a few days."

Demi and Taylor gabbed as they got off the bus. Miley tugged on Selena's hand to get her attention, "Sel, call this number and give him a try. Trust me, he's so sweet."

Miley handed her a crisp piece of paper which she had taken out of her pocket. It had a messy handwriting on it with numbers written on the paper. "Are you sure?"

"I told him that I have this great friend," Miley smiled innocently. "And he said that he would love to meet this friend of mine. He's still in LA so you can meet up with him or something."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks, Miles," Selena gave her a one-armed hug before waving and disappeared out of the bus.

"Sooo," Miley piped in.

"Yup," he popped the 'p' to emphasize his boredom. "What should we do now?"

"Hey guys," a voice interrupted them. They whipped their heads to the source of the sound and found Tish there.

"Hey mommy," Miley cheered.

**- BeforeTheStorm-**

Selena plopped down on the couch of her loft. She stared blankly at her plasma TV screen, bored. She snapped her fingers, remembering something. Slipping out the small paper out of her pocket, she took her phone and pressed the numbers written on the paper then clicked the green button.

A deep voice picked up, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Selena, Miley's friend. Who is this?" Selena asked curiously, drying to know who Miley was trying to set her up with.

"I'm Mr. Vancherkilt." the man replied in monotone.

"Oh," was all that slipped out of her mouth. "may I ask what's your first name?"

"Kelofed." again the voice responded.

Selena's eyes widened, was Miley serious? Who is this weirdo? "Okay, I must've gotten the wrong number."

Suddenly the voice laughed loudly and hysterically. She was way too confused now. "Oh my God, can't believe I fooled ya!" the voice sounded younger.

"What?" Selena asked, extremely confused and she doesn't understand what was going on.

"Who the heck is Kelofed Vancherkilt?" the guy chuckled. "I was just messing with you, I don't even know who the heck is Kelofed."

Selena's face went tomato red, "So you're not some creeper?"

"I don't appear to be one." he chuckled again and she could picture a smile.

"Oh," she repeated what she had said before. "Um, so who are you exactly?"

"Logan," the guy introduced. "I'm Logan Jackson."

"Now that sounds waaaay better than Kelofed." Selena giggled, amused by his first introduction.

"Thank you," he smiled.

They started chatting and they hit off quickly. They agreed to meet at a small Starbuck's near Selena's house.

Selena waited while tapping her index finger on the table. She sipped quietly on her vanilla latte. It wasn't too crowded and only a few people were there. She had on huge glasses and a hat to be on disguise, so far, nobody noticed her. "Is Selena here?" a guy called out and Selena turned to see a handsome boy standing by the doorway with a confused look. She didn't respond and figured out a way for payback.

She smirked and faked her voice into some snobby tone. She approached him and he looked up, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Excuseh moi, you are sitting on my spot. Now move, fool!" she ordered and his eyebrow raised.

"No, this is public and I deserve to sit wherever I want." he argued back.

"Puh-lease! I come here every day now shoo before I report you to the police!" she tried to resist from laughing while still proceeded with her masqueraded voice. "Should I tell everyone here that you are a gay?"

He chuckled, "Right...and why would anyone believe you?"

"You're wearing pink undies!" she yelled out until everyone turned towards her.

He turned and noticed that he wore his jeans hanging low and it revealed his boxers. His cheeks went pink and the crowd stared at them before continuing their previous actions. "Fine, fine, you get your seat!" he frantically said and then stood up. "Sheesh."

Selena couldn't hold it back any longer and burst out laughing, "Oh my God, I fooled you!" Logan turned around to finally realize that it was Selena. "You really got poned!"

Once again, Logan's face went crimson. "Aw, you try to fool me, ah?" he tried to do it with a Singapore accent. He picked her up by the waist and dragged her outside while she kept on giggling and screaming, trying to break free from his grip.

"Logan, put me down!" she giggled while slapping his hand over and over again.

"No, you tricked me now you have to pay the price!" he smirked with a mischievous look on his face. He dropped her to the ground and she lied down on her back. He was above her and his fingers started to twitch, itching to work anytime soon. And so they did, they attacked Selena with a series of tickling which made her laugh and giggle undeniably.

"Logan...stop...please!" she begged through her laughs.

"Nope, you earned it, there's your trophy, Ms. Gomez," he chuckled and continued to make Selena giggle randomly.

"Okay, fine! Stop already!" she choked out and gasped in air since she was breathing raggedly from her laughing.

Logan hopped off her and extended his hand which she gladly accepted. "Thank you," she jumped onto her feet and dusted the dirt off her jeans. "What a great way to meet, huh?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yep, that's how I roll," he smiled smugly. Selena rolled her eyes at his obnoxious attitude, but still, he was really fun. "How 'bout I treat you to the movies?" he offered with a sparkle on the end of his eye. "We can watch Grown Ups, I heard it's hilarious."

Selena gasped, "The new Adam Sandler movie right?" her eyes widened in happiness and curiousity.

"You got it," he smiled and offered his elbow to her. "Shall we, m'lady?"

"We shall, kind sir," she giggled and looped her arm through his and drove to the movies.

- **Before the Storm -**

Years passed and they continued more tours while completing their Hollywood dreams. It was the year of 2015, Miley and Nick stood strong and Joe finally built up the guts to ask Demi to be his girlfriend. Kevin and Danielle got married 5 years ago and they live happily with their first daughter, Michelle Angelina Jonas. Taylor, Miley's best friend, met Taylor Lautner and they got together. He was planning to propose to her soon but he kept it a secret. Logan and Selena were still as immature as ever, but they were the most popular couple in the country now. They have a blast in their dates at the same time, always understand and can have long talks for hours about how they feel.

Nick smiled at his girlfriend as they were sitting on a blanket on the beach. He had surprised her with a beach picnic with her favorite meals as the dinner. The sun was beginning to set as the Californian breeze blew lightly against their faces. Miley's hair flowed back and with her eyes locked on the sun, she looked as peaceful as an angel. Nick continued to admire her beauty. Her eyes were bright blue and a slight smile was painted on her features.

"Miles," he started, feeling the item in his pocket.

"Hm?" she smiled widely and turned to him. She saw the nervous and worried look on his face and her smile dropped, "What's wrong?"

"Um, I need to ask you something." he breathed in, trying to gather up his confidence.

"Fire away," she giggled and stared at him.

"What would you say if Joe and Demi were going to get married?" He asked seriously.

"I think they would last forever, they look so cute together and they're totally meant to be," she grinned cheekily at the thought of her friend wearing a gorgeous wedding gown, saying 'I do' to Joe.

"Um, what if Taylor and Taylor?" he questioned again.

"I think they look nice together, even if it has only been like a few months when they got back together. It would be sweet," Miley responded with a dreamy smile plastered on her face.

"Logan and Selena?" Nick asked.

Miley thought for a moment then burst into a round of giggles, "I don't really see it. They're still being young and carefree, but they would really look beautiful together. I mean they're dating for a while now, I'm sure it'll be great." she stared into the horizon once again as the sun set completely and the stars appeared in the sky with the moon adding their brightness.

"You and I," Nick stated nervously.

She turned to him with a shocked expression, "What?"

"What if you and I got married?" he asked sheepishly.

"It would be really..." she paused. "different. I love you and you love me. And I'm positive that if we ever got married, I'm sure that we'll be strong until we have grandchildren." her optimism still brightening her face.

He slipped out the box and flipped it open, "If that's really what you mean. Miley Ray Stewart, I have loved you all my life since the day we met on June 11, 2006 and until now. If you're ready to take it to a higher level with me, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Miley's eyes widened at the little rock on the silver metal band in the box. It gleamed in the moonlight and sparkled. "I...I will!" she squealed and jumped on him, her thin arms clung loosely around his neck.

"I love you, Miley Ray," he chuckled and kissed her passionately with the emotion of love, more than he has ever felt in his entire life.

"I love you too, Nicholas Jerry," she giggled.

**The end of Before the Storm :) thank you so much for everyone who has been so loyal to me, reading this story and especially reviewing it. This is sorta of a fill in chapter, boring I know, I just like making the last part and the Lolena moment ;) I love you all :D**

**This story started out a simple plot of mine and I got so many reviews, to some writers it's a little, but I really appreciate it. Please review on this last one and make me the happiest writer alive. Thank you all so much!**

**Go review on my other stories? :)**

** formspring me - fragilesummers - ask! spam! anything! :D**

**twitter - samsmileyy - folllooooww :) I'll love you forever xp  
**

**tumblr – itsthewayyoulie – follow please? :D**

**thanks so much to everyone! I love you guys! :)**

**P.S. If you guys review a lot on this one, I might make a sweet Niley wedding :') THANK YOU! :D**


End file.
